Will You Smile For Me?
by Kf103Pixie
Summary: She wasn't a shy wimp, she was fragile and broken. He wasn't really all that cruel, he was really sensitive and confused. She didn't know how to open her heart and let someone in, but he had to try. He had to be her shining armor because she was in trouble. R&R! AU&OCC!
1. My Everyday Life Takes A Turn

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!  
**

Chapter 1: My Everyday Life Takes A Turn

**Ally's POV:**

I glanced at the classroom clock, hoping that class, and school, would end soon. Normally, I would enjoy the amazing things that you could learn in class, but not today.

Today I had to pick up my 8 year old brother, Alex, from school today because Adam, my 24 year old brother, couldn't. If you're wondering why my parents don't pick him up from school, that's because, well, they're dead. My mom died while she was giving birth to Alex, and my dad died from a cardiac arrest, 7 months before my mom. I remember the last thing that my mom said to me was to watch over Alex and Adam, and to always light the candle in the dark; meaning that I should always see the bright side in the most terrible situations.

Adam probably had it the worst when mom and dad died. He had to grow up instantly and be the adult figure in the house. We had to move out of the house and into an apartment because with a 16 year old the oldest, we couldn't afford much.

Adam was able to help out with me and Alex when he wasn't at work, but with him being a police officer, that wasn't very often. So basically it's just Alex and I against the world.

I feel so bad for Alex, since he never got to meet his parents. He's an innocent 8 year old who has to deal with all the crap the world decides to throw at him. Adam and I try to make Alex feel better every time someone at his school makes fun of him because he has no parents. I don't tell Alex about how I'm bullied though, he needs to think positive about his life, not only see it as an undeserved punishment.

Adam is the only one I can really talk to, considering he is the eldest. He's the only one that knows that Austin bullies me non stop. He would always tell me 'Whoever Austin Moon thinks he is, is a lie. I mean come on, I bet the dude doesn't even know what other people have to go through. You know, if you looked up douche bag in the dictionary, it would say his name in big bold caps.' That's probably the closest I'm going to get to a best friend, my older brother.

When the bell rung, I darted for the door and ran to my locker. I had a big fear of showing up late to pick up Alex, so I made sure I was early.

I closed my locker door shut and begin to make a run for it in the schools parking lot. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to even make it out of the hallway because I bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going fatty!" l looked up to see Austin Moon, the most popular guy in school, glaring daggers into me.

Austin Moon...Austin Moon...Jesus that name has so many bad meanings to it, for me anyways. This idiot of a boy has been bullying me non stop since the freaking fourth grade. His style of bullying is calling you names, shoving you into lockers, tripping you whenever he has the chance, making you feel awful about yourself, punching you where it hurts most (metaphorically), and just being plain annoying.

I admit that I had a crush on him from about kindergarten to second grade, but that faded rather quickly. You know, since he practically torments me?

I remember the first time that I ever cried- real tears- was because Austin had dumped my cafeteria lunch onto my head. The entire school laughed at me.

Truthfully, I'm not fat, I only weigh 95 pounds. I know that that's really small for my age, but that's because I'm anorexic. I became anorexic when I was 13 because even then, Austin Moon always called me fat and I had to raise a 5 year old with no parents around, it was NOT an easy life.

I didn't even reply back to him. Instead, I just grabbed my backpack and ran towards the end of the hallway.

Once again, I didn't make it out of the hallway, because I felt a large hand grasp my right arm. I whirled around on my heels, to identify whoever was keeping me from my little brother. And of course, to my luck, it was Austin Moon. Note the sarcasm.

He kept a grip on my thin limb while staring me down. "Aren't you going to apologize for bumping your ugly butt into me?" The nerve of this douche bag...

I forcefully smiled "Nope! Now bye." Then I ripped my arm out of his grasp, which wasn't easy, and ran out of the school with no distractions.

After I picked up Alex from school, I drove over to the sonic boom, my part time job.

I've been working at the Sonic Boom for about 4 years now. Luckily, the family who owns it knows about my family, so they let me have a job there at an early age. They also let Alex stick around there while I worked, because there was no one at the house and I don't have enough money for a babysitter. And soon enough, Alex can start working at the Sonic Boom when he's old enough. Let's just hope that he can grow up quicker so he can help out with the bills, because Adam and I are barely able to pay for the apartment itself.

I handed the change to the customer, then the trumpet they bought. I forced a smile and gave off a convincing positive attitude, "Thank you for shopping at the Sonic Boom, come again!" I kept on fake smiling until the customer was out of sight.

My fake smile immediately faded and I sighed. Oh how I wish I could be that happy naturally, but I guess that's not happening anytime soon.

The little bell on the front door jingled, signaling that there was a customer. I looked up with another fake smile, and the same fake cheery voice. "Hi, welcome to th-" I couldn't finish my sentence anymore, knowing who the customer was.

Austin Moon.

"Ugly? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the library reading one of those books that's the size of your butt?" Oh and I thought my day couldn't get any worse...

My smile began to need more forcing, since it was easily turning into a frown. "How can I help you?" No matter how much I hate his guts, I still have to be nice to him. You know, because of the customer service policy?

"I wanted to get a guitar." So this blond devil pays music? Well, I guess there has to be at least one good thing about him considering-

"LOOK WHAT I MADE!" Alex ran up to me, showing me his drawing that he made with various colors. "I drew all of us! There's me, Adam, Joyce, and you!" He pointed to each of the stick people as he said the names.

Joyce was Adam's girlfriend of three years. She was a doctor at the Miami Hospital and she's been like the sister that I've never had to me.

For the first time today, my smile was genuine. "That's a really good drawing, Alex! Good job!" I ruffled his hair as he beamed proudly. He really couldn't be more innocent. Maybe today could take a good turn.

And of course I had to jinx myself. Austin walked up to Alex and I and began to talk. "Who's this, your kid? Oh who am I kidding-"

I slapped my hands over both of Alex's ears, knowing where this is going.

"-who would want to screw you over? And if he was yours, then he would be uglier than the south side of an elephant." Okay, I've had enough of this crap. You make fun of me, alright. You make fun of Alex, you're toast.

"Hey, shut up! Alex is my little brother! You have no right to talk about him like that! You're nothing but a pathetic, useless, cold-hearted jerk who doesn't even have the decency to say 'excuse me' when he bumps into someone! I don't have to take any of this crap that you've been giving me for the past eight years! What did I ever do to you to make you hate me? Well, let me answer that question for you: Nothing! I have done absolutely nothing to make you hate me in any way whatsoever. Get out of here. Get out of the store, better yet, get out of my life! I'm done with having to deal with someone like you!" And that ladies and gentleman, is what I'm been wanting to say to Austin freaking Moon for the past eight years of my life.

His facial expression was PRICELESS. Pure terror, defeat, surprise, and...hurt? No, he wouldn't have been hurt by it. He's been the one giving me nothing but crap fro eight years, and this is the first time I've stood up for myself. He hates me, why would he be hurt by this?

He shoved his hands into his front jean pockets and stalked off to who knows where. I don't know why, but I feel a little bit guilty...

No, I shouldn't be feeling even the slightest bit guilty for him. He deserved every bit of it. Then why am I regretting it?

Stupid subconscious...

Right when realization dawned on me, I took my hands off of Alex's ears, and continued to work.

The last customer just left with their guitar to probably go home with the family that they're blessed to have. I wiped the tear that shed from my eye with my thumb, not wanting it to be noticed by Alex.

Adam walked in with Joyce, to check up on me and Alex, as usual. "Hey Gator, hey Al."  
Alex then ran up and jumped into Adam's arms; those two seem to have a special connection, probably from being brothers or something.

Joyce walked up to me, preparing for the daily questioning. "Hey Ally, how are you doing?" Her voice wasn't with cheer like when someone normally asks that question, it was filled with hope and concern. You see, Joyce is a doctor at the local hospital, so she knows about me. I'm not talking about me being just anorexic, I also have been cutting myself for two years now and I'm in clinical depression. Joyce is the only one who can get through to be, she truly is the best. Joyce has been helping the boys and I out when we're too short on money to pay for the basic needs. I think that Adam was going to ask her to move in with us soon...

"Today started out bad, and it just got worse. But then, Alex drew a picture of all of us, so that was good. Then Austin came in and started making fun of me again, but then I finally told him off and kicked him out." I ended with a half smile at the end. Joyce also knows about Austin, but just like Adam and I, she wouldn't even think about telling Alex about any of this.

Joyce let out a "WOOHOO! You go girl!" and high-fived me. She was also like my mom in many ways too, that's what I loved about her so much. She has the enthusiasm of a sister, and the encouragement and support of a mother. I really hope that I could be like Joyce someday, she's like my role model.

Then Joyce's expression changed back into concern. "Have you done it recently?" I know what she's talking about: she means if I've cut myself since the last time I've seen her.

I've been getting cutting less and less lately, which is a good thing. The last time I saw Joyce was about a week ago, so I've cut myself about 3 times since then.

"Only about 3 times..." I looked down, suddenly finding the floor interesting.

I felt Joyce's finger curl under my chin to lift up my head. When I looked up to meet her eyes, I saw her give Adam a nod, probably telling him to take Alex out of the room.

After Adam left with Alex, I broke down, once again.

Joyce took me into her embrace, wrapping her arms around me. I buried my head into her shoulders, sobbing after all that happened today. Joyce stroked my head soothingly, whispering "everything's fine," and "it's going to get better, soon," and "you have to have faith that it's going to get better," and "people love you for who you are, not what has happened." The list kept on going and going.

Joyce unwrapped her arms around me to set them on my shoulders. "Ally look at me."  
I looked up at her to see that she was on the blink of tears too. "You can't just talk to me about this. I know that every time a therapist tries to talk to you, you refuse to talk, but you have to do this for me. There are people in this world that love you, and they hate to see you go through this. I know that this Austin kid doesn't show it, but he would be devastated if something happened to you; I know I would be." She placed her thumb on my cheek to wipe a stray tear.

I sniffled and wiped the tear marks off of my cheeks, I couldn't risk Alex seeing me like this. And the kid's smart enough to tell tears from a movie scene and tears from something that happened to you...that's a bit scary. "Thank you Joyce...it means a lot."

The right corner shot upward, meaning she was about to make a witty response. "Which part: Austin probably having some sympathy for you, or me?" Oh, of course...

**A/N: And that, is chapter one. I know, it's pretty depressing, but it WILL get better soon! Leave me a review telling me your thoughts (positive and negative are accepted :D), and also, don't forget to do whatever you're mind has been bugging you to do all day!**

**BYE!**


	2. Secret Crushes Revealed In A Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

Chapter 2: Secret Crushes Revealed In A Nightmare

**Austin's POV:**

"I'm home!" I exclaimed as I walked into my house. I tossed my car keys into the key bowl before making a run to my room. Walking into my room, I sighed depressingly.

I picked up my school yearbook and began flipped through the pages until I reached my grade level, then I started scrolling down the list until I was in the section of where her picture was.

When I found her picture, I traced my finger along her face. She was absolutely the most beautiful girl in the world, but I would deny it if anyone asked me. She looked like she wanted to get the heck out of there, but she still forced a smile. I would've believed it, but I could see that she hated the camera, even though the camera probably loved her. Her face was as beautiful as a porcelain doll, and her skin was perfectly clear. She looked a bit too skinny though, like I could see the outline of her bones on the skin that showed; if she tried, she could wear an 8 year old's clothes. Her eyes sparkled so much, it made the stars in the night sky look like a bunch of sissies. Her smile is so perfect, I think that even dentists are wondering how they're that way. Her lips are the perfect shade of pink and they plump out, practically mocking me, knowing that I can't just kiss her. Her hair is like silk, cascading down her shoulders in these perfect little brown curls. I would never even think about changing anything about her, because then she wouldn't be the girl that I'm head over high-tops for.

I brushed my index finger slightly over the print of her name that showed under her picture.

Her name, was _Alison Dawson_.

I have had a crush on her ever since the first grade, but with being the idiotic 9 year old I was, I bullied her so people wouldn't expect that I liked her.

It practically killed me inside knowing that I was the one who caused her to cry, or when she was in pain...and it was all because of me.

It's just about every single day that I wish that I didn't have to bully her constantly, but if I do stop, then people will see me as Austin Moon, the guy who has a crush on that nerd, Ally Dawson. I honestly don't see Ally as a nerd, but an incredibly smart and attractive person. I hate myself for tormenting her ever since the fourth grade, but I had to act like I didn't care. It took all the will power I had to not help her out when she was hurt. It took all the strength I had to force a smile and fake a laugh at her, when really, it killed me a little every single time it happened.

If I could go back in time to prevent me from harming Ally, I would do it in a heartbeat.

There's something a bit off about her though, it's like she's entirely closed off from everybody because of a secret maybe...I just wish I could figure out what it is...

When I walked into the music store in the mall to get a guitar, I saw that Ally was behind the counter. She looked like she also wanted to get out of there.

When some little boy ran up to Ally and showed her his drawing of what looked like a family, she smiled a real smile, not a fake one. It was the most amazing smile in the world in my opinion.

When she told me off, I deserved every single bit of it. I know what I've done to her was awful, and I know that I practically called her a slut in front of her little brother, but it still hurt me.

For a second there, she almost looked regretful for yelling at me, but then she built up her courage again and kicked me out of the store...I never got my guitar...

**Ally's POV:**

It's been a week since my blow up on Austin. He still torments me at school, but he seems a bit cautious about it. I wonder how much of an effect I had on him.

"Ally, can you tune the piano in the storage room upstairs?" yelled my boss, Mr. Santiago.

"Okay!" I ran up to the storage room upstairs. Even though I've never really played a piano before,- and I work in a music store- I know how to tune it.

After I finished tuning the piano, I sat on the bench to collect my thoughts. I don't know what it is, but I feel like I can actually think in front of a piano. Without noticing it, my fingers found their place on the ivory keys. I gently pressed them down so I wouldn't make too much noise.  
The sound that it made was beautiful. I kept repeating the process except I placed my fingers on different keys each time. I couldn't get enough of the sweet melody that I was somehow able to make up on the spot. Maybe I could stay here for a few more seconds...

But then seconds would turn into minutes...

And minutes would turn into hours...

Okay maybe I should get back to work. I stood up from my spot on the piano and made my way to the door. I turned around one last time, I was so going to play again.

I tossed around in my bed, unable to sleep. Something was bothering me, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

Suddenly, I shot upward in my bed, having an urge to see Alex. I crept out of my bed, and walked towards Alex's bedroom door. I met Adam halfway. "Alex?"

He nodded his head in confirmation, I guess he felt it too.

We opened his door and walked over to his bed.

Alex was squirming and mumbling something that I couldn't make out. I noticed that a tear fell from his closed eyes. I gently shook him awake, it looked like he was having a nightmare.

Alex opened his eyes, which were already wet with tears. First, he looked at Adam, who was sitting on the edge of his bed. "Adam?"

Adam placed his hand on Alex's cheek to wipe away a couple of tears. "And Ally."

Alex looked over at me, and practically jumped into my arms. I was shocked by the gesture, but I quickly hugged him back. "What's wrong Alex? Did you have a nightmare?"  
Alex nodded his little head into my chest. I looked over at Adam and he had a knowing look in his eyes, same as me. When Alex would have nightmares, they would be about our parents leaving him. We were trained for this, so it became easier and easier.

"B-b-but it wa-wasn't like t-the other on-ones...it w-was diff-er-erent..." Alex said between sobs, still clinging onto me. I raised his head and gently set him back onto his bed so he was sitting against the wall.

"Can you tell us what it was about then?" Adam spoke softly. He was always a bit hoarse when he was tired, but he learned how to function when he was tired.

"It was me and Adam and Joyce, we were all wearing black. Adam and Joyce were crying a lot. Then we went to a church, and everyone else there was wearing black. Some man wearing a dress was talking. He was standing in front of a big box that was shaped like a rectangle, and there was a picture of Ally. There were flowers everywhere... Everyone was crying, a lot, but not as much as much as this guy with yellow hair; he was crying the most. There guy in the black dress was talking about how you were bullied a lot at school, and how you were sad all the time. He said that he wished that you never did something called sewerside?" _Suicide..._ "Then after the speech ended, he opened the box and let everyone look at it. When the boy with yellow looked at it, he screamed. He was yelling stuff about how much he loved you, and that he wished that he could've stopped it before it happened. He said that it was all his fault. I saw Adam and Joyce talking to him, they were saying stuff like _it wasn't your fault Austin, I just hoped that you could've stopped it before it happened. _What does that even mean? And who's Austin?" Alex looked at both me and Adam confused.

Oh my god...

The next thing I heard was "Ally, are you okay?"

Then everything went black.

When I woke up, I was back in my bed. There was something cold that dabbed my face, like I had been sweating. I opened my eyes and saw Joyce sitting beside me, patting the cold and damp washcloth on my forehead.

"Ally? Guys she's waking up." Joyce said faintly, maybe she's talking normally and I'm still dizzy.

I saw Adam and Alex rush beside Joyce and they looked down at me. "Gator? How ya feeling?" I heard Adam say.

I felt my forehead and slowly sat up. "Fine I guess...what happened?"

"You fell asleep because you were tired." Alex said.

Adam spoke up. "You fainted after Alex told you about the nightmare."

Then it hit me. _The nightmare..._ From the way Alex described it, it looked like a funeral. But he said that the picture in front of the coffin was a picture of _me._ Did Alex have a dream of my funeral or something? He also said that _Austin Moon _was there, _crying. _Why was he there? And why would he be saying that he loved me? He obviously doesn't, I mean, he's been tormenting me since the fourth grade! He was right when he said that it was his fault, but I still didn't want any of it to happen.

WAIT!

Alex had a dream about me being bullied by _him._ Alex probably might think that it's true now...And if the priest in the dream was right, then I died from suicide...the thought of it gives me chills. It's just _**NOT**_ right. **(A/N: It never is right! Don't even **_**think**_** about doing it!) **I wonder if Adam told Joyce about the dream. I bet he did considering Joyce is here, then again Joyce is a doctor..._OW! My head hurts!_

I looked up at Joyce, then at Adam. "Does she know about it?"  
Joyce placed her hand on my knee in comfort. "Yes I do, and now I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure that that dream _never_ happens." She choked out. I could tell that she was holding back tears, but who wouldn't be on the brink of tears at a time like this?

I nodded my head. Wait...how long was I out? "What time is it?"

Adam looked over at the clock on my nightstand, "About 3 A.M. That means about four more hours until I have to go to the station." Adam got up and yawned, then walked out of my room. "G'night!" Then he left.

I turned to Joyce, who had a sincere look in her eyes. "Thanks for coming here Joyce, it means a lot. Sorry that we woke you up though..."

She chuckled. "It's no problem, kiddo. But what scared me most was Alex's dream. Ally, if you don't try to stop, then it could happen. I can't bear to see that happen to you one bit." Joyce clung onto my hand as she spoke.

I shot upright in my bed, ignoring the sudden dizziness from moving too quickly. "I am trying-"  
"Then try harder!"

I saw pure emotion in her eyes. She was practically family to me, meaning if something happened to one of us, then the other would be miserable. It's probably killing her knowing that I'm going through something like this.

I sighed deeply, "I'm sorry, Joyce. It's just something hard to go through, and it doesn't help that I am bullied at school."

Joyce's face widened in shock, but why? It's not she didn't know this already.

"You're bullied at school? But I thought you said that you weren't?"

I forgot that Alex was still in the room...

**A/N: And DUN-DUN-DUNNNN Cliffhanger! How's Ally going to explain this to Alex? And a round of applause for Alex for having dreams that are SCARY real! I thought that it was really cool that Alex had a dream that makes Ally see the hesitation of when Austin bullies her. But I gotta admit, bullying your crush so no one knows that you like them is EXTREMELY stupid! Don't forget to R&R!**

**BYE!**


	3. Unexpected Guests Listening To You

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

I forgot that Alex was still in the room.

"You're bullied at school? But I thought you said that you weren't?"

Oh my god...I probably just ruined the kid's life...I gotta cover this up with another lie, to protect my little brother.

I looked into his eyes, and I couldn't do it. I couldn't lie to him like that, and I shouldn't have lied in the first place. He deserves to know the truth. I couldn't look him in the eyes and lie to him, not anymore.

"I'm sorry Alex, I didn't want you to know. I have been bullied at school, but it isn't about mom and dad. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier..." I stroked his cheek with two fingers. He skin was as smooth as silk and a bit sticky from the tears from he cried earlier.

He grabbed my hand and his little fist fell perfectly into my palm. "Don't be sorry, sissy, it's not your fault. I feel bad that you had to lie to me, though, but I understand it. And who was that Austin guy? He looked your age...was he your best friend?" He titled his head in confusion. Hey, the kid's in honors classes, and he has straight A's. I'm a little surprised that he didn't figure it out earlier.

I snorted. Pfft, Austin, my best friend? Que the laughter! Wait...Austin...in his dream...is this kid physic? He's got really dreams...

I shook my head, snapping back into reality. "Austin's not my best friend. He's...he's the one that bullies me..." I stroked Alex's hair, soothingly. You know, to hope that he falls asleep soon.

Alex tilted his head the other was, clueless. "But he said that he loved you. Why would he bully you if he loves you?" He blinked a couple of times.

I shrugged "Beats me."

Alex shook his head and walked towards the door. "This kid's got issues..." Then he left.

Joyce and I began to laugh good-heartedly. "You gotta love that kid." Joyce said between laughs.

After we both cooled down, I looked up at Joyce. "Thanks again, Joyce." I leaned up and hugged her. After she returned it, we both pulled away.

She stood up. "Well I gotta get going." Joyce left after she gave me a forehead kiss. Soon, I was in a deep sleep.

_I walked into the halls. There was an arm draped around my shoulders. I traced up the arm and I looked up to see Austin Moon. _

_He felt my gaze so he looked down and smiled at me. "It's going to be okay, babe. I won't let anything happen to you." Then he leaned down and kissed my hair. I blushed and he intertwined our fingers. _

_We walked up to my locker where I opened it and pulled out my books for History class. I closed my locker door shut and turned to face Austin. His smile that formed was soon disappeared, with him looking in another direction. _

_I turned around to see what he was looking at and the five other most popular guys in school walking towards us. Austin wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close, as if he would lose me is he didn't. _

_Soon enough, Dez Chipman, Brad Henry, Zack Johnson, Chris Clark, and Kellen Maxwell were standing in front of us, glaring at Austin._

_Zack was the first to speak. "So Austin, what are you doing with _her._" He said, shooting me a dirty look._

_Austin pulled me closer. "I'm with her because she's my girlfriend, and that's none of your concern." _

_Kellen scoffed in return. "Yeah right, but I can't say that I wasn't expecting it. I noticed, along with the boys, that you were sneaking glances at her during lunch and you looked lovestruck when you found out that she was your project partner." He rolled his eyes and smirked, thinking that he just told the whole school the biggest secret ever._

_Austin held his chin up high, not taking any sort of reaction to it. "That's right, I did. So what? I've liked her for a long time now, so it's only natural that I would be happy to know that she was my project buddy." I was beyond shocked. Well that's what I was feeling, anyhow. On the outside, I was blushing furiously. _

_Chris stepped closer to me. "I don't know guys, she's pretty hot." He said in a sing-song voice.  
I stepped back because one, Chris is creeping me out, and two, Austin...growled?_

_Dez, who had been quiet the whole time, stepped beside me and Austin. "Guys, let them be and just forget about them." Whoa, this is different than expected..._

_Kellen face twisted in agony. "What the heck, man? Aren't you on our side?" He threw his hands in the air for dramatical effect._

_Dez fixed his posture so he was standing up straighter. "I _was _on your side, but now I'm not. I'm with Austin on this one, because he's actually able to see that what we've been doing is bullcarp." He said with pure confidence. Boy, and I thought that he was this wacky, random, and carefree kid all these years...Wait, bullcarp?_

_I looked at him, a bit confused. "Don't you mean _bullcrap_?"_

_He looked down at me. "No, bull_carp_!" He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Okay, so maybe he is a little random..._

"_Now if you'd excuse us, we're going to class." Austin? Wanting to go to class? I must have some sort of effect on him..._

My eyes fluttered open as I took in the morning sun. I stretched my arms and yawned before checking my phone for the time. _8:49AM_. I overslept!

I jumped out of bed and ran over to my closet, then stopped in my tracks. _It's Saturday... _I walked back to my bed, then got right back up. _I have a spare key to the store...I could play the piano again! _

I immediately put on some clothes, brushed my teeth, and slipped on my flats. "I'm going to work!" I shouted, then grabbed my jacket and opened the door.

I walked right back into the apartment and woke up Alex. I forgot that today Adam had to work a morning shift.  
After I woke up Alex and got him ready, we went over to the Sonic Boom. I opened the door with my key and Alex went over behind the counter and began to counter to color.

Alex yawned as he colored the head of Spiderman. "Ally? Why are we here on a Sunday? The store isn't open today..." He trailed off.

I sighed. "Because, the yesterday I found an old piano," _Well no duh, it's a music store! _"and I tried it out. Turns out it's pretty fun to play so I thought I would play it again without the worry of missing my shift." I explained to him. He nodded and continued to color his Spiderman coloring page.

I walked over to the baby grand piano near the counter so I could keep an eye on Alex while playing.

"Will you play something for me?" Alex walked over and sat on top of the piano top. With Alex being so lightweight, I allowed it.

"I don't know, Alex. I mean I just touched one for the first time yesterday and I barely know the keys-"  
"Oh come on, you can't be _that _bad. You look like you've been playing the piano since you were fun-sized!" He exclaimed, smiling widely.

I gave in "Fine." I rested my fingers over the keys and began to play a melody that I came up with while playing. After I finished, I looked at Alex and saw that he was clapping.

"Ally! You said that you only touched a piano _yesterday_, you played like you've been playing _forever_! And forever is a _long _long time!" He said in awe. "You should play more! Maybe you can even be a magician!" He threw his hands up in the air for effect, eyes gleaming as he daydreamed.

"Alex, it's _musician_, not _magician._" I said while chuckling. Then I thought it over._ Me writing songs? Well my literature teacher did say that I had a gift for writing...It could be fun! Eh, it's worth a shot. _I nodded my head in agreement. "Sure Alex."

Alex chugged his fists in the air in victory. "Yes!" Then he turned at me. "You would make an AWESOME magician!" I chuckled. I'll make sure he remembers the difference later.

"He's right, you would make an amazing musician." A voice called out from behind me.

I turned around to see who overheard me singing. The result might've been more shocking than a 1000 bolts of electricity.

_Austin Moon._

* * *

**A/N: WHOA! Another cliffy! I know, I'm cruel...But it is so worth it! Wow, 2 chapters in one day...that's a lot of typing! I _know _that I won't post any more tonight though. Okay, wasn't this chapter pretty shocking? I actually surprised myself with it though..._I _didn't even know that I was going to end it that way...So do the R&R chiz and ask me _ANYTHING_ you want.**

**BYE!**


	4. Talking It Out To A Wall

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**A/N: Alex's part in this story is pretty important, so be sure to read it! It shows that he's not as clueless as you think...**

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

I was shocked beyond belief for a few reasons. One, Austin Moon, my life time bully was in the store with me, and I only have one witness. Two, he just _complemented me._ And three, what's he going to do next?

I stood up and walked until I was covering Alex from Austin, I didn't want anything to happen to him. "What are you doing here?" I spat out.

He regained his position from leaning on the doorway and started to walk towards me and Alex **(A/N: Just imagine Alex as David Cleveland from **_**Shake It Up!)**_. "Nothing really, I just came to the mall like a normal person, and I just happened to over hear you playing." He said cooly. He freaking sounds like the Joker right now, and I'm scared out of my skin.

My voice became shaky as I made sure to block Alex from Austin, as if I was his bodyguard, which I practically am. "What do you want?"

He shrugged, now leaning against the counter. "Nothing really. Actually, a fuse ball table and jet-ski would be nice." He had a smug look on his face, and I'm just about ready to call the cops. He rested his hands on the edge of the counter, leaning against it a bit more.

Just to my luck, Alex popped his head out from behind me. "Hey...You're Austin! You're the dude who's in love with my sister!" He exclaimed, I mentally face-palmed. _Just perfect..._

Austin however, turned pale and his eyes widened. "Wh-wh-what do y-you mean? M-me in-in lo-love with h-her? Th-that's crazy!" He stuttered nervously. What the heck? Why's he nervous? Last time I checked, Austin Moon _never _gets nervous.

"Geez, it was just a crazy dream that he had." I said weirded out.

His face suddenly changed completely back into normal, well, what it was before he became a nervous wreck. "I know, I just wanted to see how gullible you are." He said as if he does it to everybody, but I could tell that he was still a bit nervous.

Alex jumped off of the piano and walked over to Austin. "And when you cry, you cry like a baby." He said, clicking his tongue and walking upstairs.

Austin and my eyes followed Alex upstairs, until he shut the door closed. I cursed under my breath for him leaving me in the same room as..._him_.

I clenched my fists together, bracing myself for what was to come.

I was expecting a 'you're useless' or a 'I'm pretty sure that a weight scale can show your phone number', but I didn't hear any of that. Instead, it was completely silent. I'm pretty sure that by now you can hear a needle drop. The atmosphere became uncomfortable as we both made no sudden movements what-so-ever.

"Did you mean it, about me being an amazing musician?" It came out raspy and quick, because the question was eating me alive.

"Would I say something that I didn't mean?" I can tell that he's lying. He might've been lying about the musician thing, too.

"A person who answers a question with a question is trying to avoid the first question **(1)**." I stated knowingly. I know that it's going to take him at least a few seconds to come up with something half as witty.

"Then I did mean it." He started walking towards me, slowly. I think I have a right to call the cops, because he might do something juvenal-worthy in a few seconds. "You would make an amazing pianist."  
I leaned more on the piano as he made his way toward me. It got to the point where my back was half-bent over the top of it.

"You could actually go somewhere with it." Hmm...maybe he might not make fun of me for everything that I do or like. "Unless you put a paper bag over your head, disguise your voice, and remain unknown." And I just had to jinx myself, _great..._

He stopped migrating towards me when he was only about four inches from my body. I noticed that his right hand lifted, but it wasn't flat, it was slightly curled.

Here's another good thing about your brother being a cop, you learn useful defense moves for your well-being.

I grabbed his wrist, twisted his arm so his back was facing me, and put his wrist in the small of his back. It looked like it really hurt, judging my the grunts of pain I could hear softly from him.

"What- did- you- do- that...for?" His voice sounded gritted, like he was in pain. Oh yeah, that's because he's still in the position.

I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Don't touch me or my brothers, or you'll regret it." 10 points to Dawson! I leaned away, and released my hold on him.

He turned around immediately, and grasped his wrist- which had my red handprint on it. "Dang girl, for someone small, you have a hard grip!" He exclaimed.

I glared daggers into him as he rubbed his wrist. He looked up and noticed my cold stare, and that's when he backed off. He ran out of the store to God-knows-where to do whatever the devil's kids do these days.

I made sure to lock the door, in case anybody else might come in. I ran upstairs to see what Alex was up to.

I saw him, laying there on the piano- I half expected it- staring at the ceiling. "Alex, what are you doing?" I walked over to him and rested my elbow next to his head.

"Do you ever wonder if mom and dad can see us? Cause I can't see them." He said soundly, not taking his sight off of the ceiling.

I sighed deeply. "I wonder the same thing sometimes, but I do know that they're looking down at us. I wish that we could see them, but we can't. If they were here, they would be proud of us. They would be so happy to know that we've been able to manage life as it is. Sometimes you just have to imagine there." I said, rubbing his shoulder.

He looked at me, and I could see tears brimming his eyes. "But I can't imagine that they're there. I never got to meet any of them, so I don't know what they're like. I've seen the pictures, but sometimes, that isn't enough."

I immediately took Alex into my arms, and rubbed my hand on his back, soothing the sobs coming from his body.

After about five minutes, the sobbing calmed, and Alex leaned out to face me. He balled his hands into fists and rubbed his eyes, getting rid of the remaining tears. He looked down and brought his hands together. "I'm sorry Ally, it's my fault that mom died. If I hadn't been born, then she still would've been alive." He said softly.

Are you freaking serious? "Alex, look at me." I wrapped my finger around his chin and titled his head, so we were at eye level. "None of this is your fault. Mom dying wasn't your fault, not one bit. When you say that if you were never born that she would still be here, you're wrong. Mom was sick before we were blessed with you. She didn't know it at the time, but she still was. I remember when the doctor told us, we were afraid that we would lose you." I sighed, looking down. I looked Alex back in the eye, my finger still curled under his chin. "Alex, you are a miracle child; there was a huge chance that both of you would've died, so we were lucky enough that one of you survived." I whispered the last part, because it was true. The doctor said that we were most likely going to lose both lives in this situation.

I don't get it really, why is Alex blaming himself for this? None of it was his fault.

"Ally? Why didn't you tell me that you were bullied at school?" His gaze was returned to the ceiling, and the tears were gone.

How on Earth was I going to explain this to him..."Because I didn't want you to feel like we were a family that was picked on all the time. I don't want you to think that me not telling you was for your protection, Adam, Joyce, and I didn't want you to see life as depressing as it is. After all, you can't have a rainbow without a little rain." I stroked his hair with my free hand as I let my eyes flutter shut.

"But this isn't just _a little rain, _it's more like a thunder storm. Our parents are dead, we are barley making a living, and we're constantly bullied at school. I can't live with this, Ally." I could see a tear fall down the side of his head- since he was laying down on his back.

"Alex, if I can live with this, and I have for about eight years, than you can too. I want you to stay strong." I said, squeezing his shoulder. "Because in the end, it will always grow to be better; and it already has! Adam met Joyce, who has been like the mother that we've always needed to us." I stood up and smoothed down my skirt. "After all, there's a pot of gold at the end of every rainbow, so when we get out of this mess, then it'll all turn our alright." I turned my back to Alex and walked out of the door.

**Alex's POV:**

I watched as Ally left the practice room. I continued to stare at the ceiling, while thinking about mom and dad, the people that I never met. I wonder if they can see me right now...

"Mom? Dad? Can you hear me?" I softly spoke, focusing on a shape molded in the beige wall. It looked like a heart, but it was ripped into two pieces.

I finally feel like I can talk to them, and not just some old picture, so I continued to talk. But wait, are they even listening? It feels like they are, but I'm not so sure of it.

"Can you hear me? I don't know if you're listening, so I'm not so sure. But I'm going to talk anyway. I love you guys, even though I never met you. I've heard amazing things about you two from Adam and Ally. The other night, I had a nightmare, and it wasn't like a regular nightmare, it was about Ally's funeral. I was confused, because I had never been to a funeral before. Well, one that I can't remember, anyhow. The preacher said stuff about how she died because she did something called sewerside?" I shook my head, knowing that wasn't the right answer, but I could really care less about pronunciation right now. "There was a guy there, I think his name was Austin. I think I saw his picture when I was snooping through Ally's yearbook one time. He was blaming himself for Ally dying, and he was crying really hard. Austin said something about how much he loved her, even though he never showed it. He even said something about wishing that he could go back in time and change it. It was really scary, it was just so real.

And now back into the real world. After I woke up, and told Adam and Ally about the dream, Ally fainted. So Joyce came over because we didn't know what to do. Adam and I had seen T.V. Shows, and the same thing happened, but Adam said that it was different. After Ally woke up, she accidentally told me that she was bullied at school, even more than me. I found that really hard to believe, because Ally is really the nicest girl I have ever known. I think that it's impossible for someone to hate someone who is so kind, caring, and generous. She told me that Austin was the biggest bully of all of them though. When she said that, it all made since. Austin blaming himself and wishing that he could've stopped it. The dude's got issues if he bullies the girl that he loves." I silently chuckled to myself, because it was true! "Today, Ally took me here because she couldn't leave me at home alone while she came here to play the piano. She said that she played it for the very first time yesterday, but I only believed her on that because she hates lying to me. It made it harder for me to believe it though, because when she played, she sounded like she had been playing for years! I know that she's gonna be an awesome magician someday! When she was done, we noticed that Austin was there, leaning against the door, the entire time. He said that she would be a good musician someday. Ally didn't look like she believed him, but I know he was telling the truth. Ally stepped in front of me, like she was trying to protect me from him.

I remember Austin coming into the store a week ago, and Ally didn't like it. So naturally, I swooped in and tried to do something. I quickly drew a drawing of our family, including Joyce (Adam should just get the ring already!). I showed it to Ally, in front of Austin, but I don't think my plan went so well. She covered my ears after he said something, then kept them covered while he was talking. I learned how to read lips after a situation in the teacher's lounge at school, and this guy was saying some words that I couldn't repeat without being grounded. I wanted to say how much of a stupid head **(1)** he was, but I don't think Ally would've let me.

After he did an impression of a killer, which I think might've been natural, I said that he loved Ally, just to get a reaction out of him. When I said that he was in love with Ally, his reaction was PRICELESS. He started to stutter on every single word, and I think he started sweating...

I may or may have not said that he cries like a baby, but I wouldn't blame him. After his little panic attack, I walked upstairs and began to eavesdrop. Adam always said that eavesdropping is wrong unless you have a purpose, and I had a purpose. I saw Austin walk towards Ally, and Ally walking away from Austin. He looked like he was going to do something really weird, like kiss her or something, but Ally didn't want him to touch her. She twisted his arm and pinned it against his back. It was so cool! She whispered something in his ear, then she let him go. He looked really scared that she knew how to defend herself. He ran out, and Ally looked like she was more frustrated than Adam trying to figure out my rubix cube **(2)**.

Did you know that Adam is a cop? He's worked there for like, six years. That's actually how he met Joyce. He was at the hospital, guarding a room, when he saw her. He started talking to her and he found out that she was a surgeon, and a good one too. She's the one who took my tonsils out!" I smiled, because something told me that they could hear me.

Ally walked in and shut the door behind her. She walked over and sat on the piano bench, seeing that I was still lying on top of it. "So what do you want to do today?" She asked me. It's been a while since we hung out, just a siblings.

"Can we go to Chuckie Cheese's** (3)**?" I asked excitedly. All of my friends have been there, and I've been there a few times because I was invited to a birthday party there. They have really good pizza!

She smiled and laughed a little, probably from the way she saw my eyes light up at the mention of a giant mouse that looks like a hippe. "Sure, let's go." She stood up once again, grabbing her purse, and we left.

* * *

**A/N: And _that_ was chapter four. Sorry for taking so long on it! I was really busy, but I was able to add a little to the chapter everyday I didn't upload. Okay, so here are the numbers!**

**1- I got that from the movie "_The Back-Up Plan_" when Zoe said that after her and Stan left the cab because they were both too nice and stubborn**

**2- I do not own the oh-so-amazing rubix cube!**

**3- I do not own Chuckie Cheese's!**

**And now my responses to people's reviews:**

**Kay K 430- Thank you so much! you have NO idea how much that means to me! And thanks for telling me that I was rushing it a bit, it means a lot! So I'm going to take your much needed advice and slow things down, then BAM! **

** - Thanks! When I read your review I knew that somebody thought that I could write! Because I think someone told me to stick to poems *cough* *cough* my literature teacher *cough* *cough***

**Wow, I'm getting better at this fanfiction stuff...YEA! *happy dance***

**BYE!**


	5. Musically Over The Limit

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**Ally's POV:**

Yesterday when Alex and I went to Chuckie Cheese's, I felt like an actual parent. There was this girl who was talking with Alex, and he was doing a pretty good job with flirting. I smiled to myself, then my eyes started to water. I saw instead of an eight-year-old genius, a toddler that ate cereal with his hands. The memory of that small child still burned in the back of my head, and I couldn't seem to get over the fact that Adam and I have raised our little brother on our own. I remember when he rolled over for the first time, when he said his first word- which was 'mommy'. That one word left me and Adam in tears for the rest of the night. I remember when he took his first steps, when he trolled off to his very first day of school, and when we used him to convince the judge to let Adam keep watch over us.

After Alex was done with his childish flirting, he came back over to me, with a slip of paper in his hands. If he's scoring numbers at eight years old, then his teen years are going to be hard.

We drove home, to find a note on the fridge. I picked it off of the metal and read it aloud.

_Had to cover the night guard shift at the station. I'll be here when you wake up._

_-Adam_

_(P.S. How do I ask Joyce to move in with us? It's too hard!)_

And of course, it's about time he decided to ask her.

"Hey guys!" Joyce's voice rang as she walked into the apartment with the spare key Adam gave her in case of emergencies.

I quickly hid the note behind my back, and turned to Joyce. "Hey Joyce." I said with a smile

She walked up to me, also smiling. "Oh my gosh, I have a weird and coolstory to tell you two. Okay, so I was at the intensive care section of the hospital, the guy fell out of a tree. After I was done with the surgery, he made it through just fine, I went to tell the family. When I went to the waiting room and told his parents the news, they were so relieved to know that their son was okay. Turns out, the dad owns a music store downtown, and he offered me a free instrument of my choice. So I got to thinking, why would I want an instrument? I'm not musical at all! Then I thought of you two. I figured since you are always at a music store, you would know how to play at least one instrument! So...if you could have one instrument, what would it be?" She leaned on her elbows, which were propped on the granite counter.

Alex and I exchanged looks, I figured it was going to be something small, like a kazoo.

I was about to speak up, but Alex beat me to it. "A piano!" He exclaimed. Doesn't he know how expensive pianos are?

Joyce nodded her head. "Awesome! I'll go call the guy." She whipped out her phone, ready to dial the number.

I put my hand over her phone screen. "Wait, do you think he'll let us choose a piano?" I asked worriedly.

She nodded her head. "You should've seen the store, there are at least sixty pianos in the store, I doubt that he'll care that one of them is gone." She placed her thumb over his number, ready to press.

Oh, me and my persistent mind. "But do you think we're taking advantage of him?"

Alex threw his arms up in the air, from getting annoyed by my banter. "NO! Ally you are like a piano wizard!" He turned to Joyce and pointed his thumb at me. "I heard her play at the music store today, she's an amazing magician!" His eyes were glowing, was I really _that _good?

I sighed, after all, there was a spare room that I could put the piano in. "Okay, fine, I give." I waved my hand, forgetting the previous debate.

"YES!" Alex and Joyce cheered.

Joyce made the call, and the owner was more than happy to give us a free baby grand piano. Turns out, he was actually trying to get rid of one of the pianos, because he needed the room for a tambourine shelf.

As Joyce was telling us a story about how a guy confused her with Christina Aguilera, I snuck off to my room and laid on top of my made bed. I tossed and turned, unable to keep still, until my eyes caught a glimpse of something shiny. I stopped and looked at where it came from, and realized it came from my mom's jewelry box.

I got up and didn't think once about opening it and figuring out what caught my eye. The whole thing was empty, which meant there was a secret compartment. I tilted the box sideways, and shook it a little. I grabbed a magnet, since the box was plastic, and waved it around until it stuck to something.

When the magnet stuck to the side of the box, I set it aside and began to open the drawer that I had never seen before. I was surprised that I didn't notice it before, considering how often I would just sit there and look through it.

I opened the secret compartment and there was a piece of paper inside of it. I unfolded it, sitting up straighter on the edge of my bed. Once I had managed to smooth it out, without damaging it, I read it silently.

_'Keep your eyes open, and your mind clear. For when you do, everything will make sense in an instant. _**(1)**_'_

I could tell by the handwriting that mom had written it. She was always the person who gave the greatest advice in times of trouble. _Keep your eyes open, and your mind clear. _That means that you have to observe everything with an open mind. Take in all the emotion and think like they do. _For when you do, everything will make sense in an instant. _That means that when you do, it's like you're wide awake. Hmm, I might try this out.

I stood up and walked into the kitchen, where Alex and Joyce were eating apples and talking about something. I sat on the couch, and faced the two.

As they acknowledged my presence, they turned to face me. Time to open my eyes, and clear my mind.

Joyce's expression was encouraging, sympathetic, and it had a pitiful side to it. She felt bad for us, but she still would love us probably just as much if we weren't in our life positions.

Alex's expression was sad, a little warming, innocent, and delusional. I'm not trying to be mean by saying that my brother was a bit delusional, but it was.

Both of their faces became curious, and a bit worried. Probably from me showing no emotion or talking.

"Gator, are you okay?" Joyce said, leaning over and giving my knee a squeeze. Hey expression was worried, sympathetic, and curious.

I shook my head, filling my mind with other things. I smiled convincingly, acting as if nothing ever happened. "Yeah I's fine, guess I zoned out a bit." I shrugged and laughed lightly, making it more convincingly. Over the years, my acting skills had gotten better, due to the lying that I had done towards Alex about my life at school.

**Adam's POV:**

I was working the night shift at the station, in case we got any 911 calls or anything. I scribbled down the notes that a witness gave me. We just got back from a robbery at a gas station and this is the only witness who saw his face.

"He had a long beard, it was darkish-brown. He had blue- no I think it was green eyes. Yeah, he had green eyes. He told me to act like nothing was happening. I snuck out of the gas station and called the police. That's all that I can remember." The witness- who was a middle aged woman with chestnut waves and brown eyes- leaned back into the chair and crossed her arms.

After she was released to go home, I handed the description of the burglar to the sketch artist, Bob.

Chief Alistar walked up to me and handed me my weapon belt and gun. "Officer Dawson, I need you to cover the watch shift at Riverside Road **(2)**. Officer Dial just clocked out, something about his wife going into birth." He said abruptly.

I latched on my belt and followed orders. I drove the cop car to Riverside Road and parked in a hidden area where I could inspect the cars.

After what seemed like 20 minutes, I saw a car speeding. I turned on my lights and followed the car, with my sirens blaring.

The driver pulled over once he saw me. He parked in the grass side of the road, far enough where cars could pass by with no trouble.

I parked behind him and took out my ticket book. I opened my door and walked over to the unknown driver's window and knocked on it.

He rolled down his window and it revealed a teenage boy. _Drunk driving, probably..._ He had shaggy blond hair and brown eyes, but he didn't look drunk one bit.

I cleared my throat and began to talk. "Were you aware that you were driving 75 miles per hour in a 60 mile per hour speed limit zone?" I questioned him.

His expression was dumbstruck, like he didn't know he did it. "No sir, I wasn't aware." He said calmly. Polite...

"And what made you unaware of your speedometer?" I said, I took out my pen, clicked it, and began writing.

"I was thinking. I guess I didn't even notice that the speed limit changed." He said, a worried expression grew on his face as he saw me write in my ticket book.

I sighed deeply. "Well, I'm gonna let you off with a warning, kid. Just remember to pay attention next time." I said, ripping my gaze from the book and looking in his eyes. I clicked the pen again and stuck it in my shirt pocket.

A relieved look and a sigh came from him. He closed his eyes, then opened them again. "Thank you, officer."

I was about to walk away when he spoke again. "Officer? Can I ask you something?"

I walked over to him and rested my hands on the roof of the car. "Go ahead."

He looked at the road ahead of us, which was only visible due to our headlights. "You see, there's this girl I like, but she hates me, and she thinks I hate her. I've been nothing but a jerk to her since like fourth grade, but I want to change that. If I start being nice to her all of the sudden, people are gonna figure out easily that I like her. I don't know what to do, that's what I was thinking about. I wanna know how I can at least be her friend, then maybe more. I really like her, and I want to make things right. What would you do?" He looked at me, curiosity written all over his face. This kid must really like her if he didn't even notice the speed limit.

I sighed, trying to think of something like this that I've seen on T.V. before. I looked down at the road, and met with his eyes again. "If you really like her, and you don't want to make things too noticeable, ease up on the jerk act. You could start helping her with a few things, then say a few nice things here and there. Compliment her, and help her out with things, basically. Girls like guys with a sense of humor, so crack a few jokes that you know she'll laugh about weeks later. Girls also like guys that can be there superhero, or maybe prince, so defend her when people make fun of her. If people don't make fun or her, then catch her if she falls. Better yet, try both." Wow...I watch talk shows _WAY_ too much.

He smiled, and slumped a bit. "Thank you so much officer, that really helps." His smile turned into a grin that made him look lovestruck. This kid must _really _like the girl.

I smiled, keeping my lips together. "You're welcome." I took my hands off of the car and placed them on my belt, standard police position. "Well drive safe, kid." With that, I walked back to my car, and returned to my hiding spot at the beginning of Riverside Road.

**A/N: And...BOOM! That's a wrap folks! Haha, I think we ALL know who the teen in the car was...That part Is actually important, for future reference. I know that this is going to be something random, but what is the weirdest thing you ever told someone? Mine was "Mom get the camera! I met a pregnant bug named Felisha who's camera shy! And she can fly!" I know, it's really random, but it actually happened like three days ago. My brother just showed me a dead baby mouse :( I named it Jerry's cousin after _Tom & Jerry_. And while I was watering the plants in my front yard, I found a snail on the hose! So I named it Gary 2 after _Spongebob Squarepants. _**

**NOW FOR THE NUMEROS!**

**1- I made that up, but it's actually true. I used that line ever since I was about four years old, and I lost my mom when we were at Target. Trust me, it works!**

**2- I know that's an actual road somewhere...SO I DON'T OWN IT!**

**Man...only two numbers... **

**NOW FOR THE REVIEW RESPONSES!**

**xxDimplesxxSmilesxxLove- haha thanks, but I think it might've been hormones or something, considering she might be pregnant...yeah...**

**AnimeRoxx- Don't worry! It won't! I hate sad endings so I would never do that to you guys, but I might give you all a little scare...hehe...**

**That's it! So until Chapter Six...**

**BYE!**


	6. Swoop, There It Is!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY!**

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

I walked through the front doors of the school and kept my head down. I was walking the way to my locker when I bumped into something hard and fell down, my books dropping out of my hands.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" Came a masculine voice, it seemed familiar, but I didn't look it.

"No I'm sorry, it's my fault. I should've looked where I was going, otherwise I wouldn't have run into your brick wall of a chest." I said gathering my books, still not looking to see who I bumped into.

I heard him chuckle and hand me one of my books, which made me look to see who he was.

_Austin Moon_

I scrambled up, managing not to fall. "I-I-I'm sorry." Then I took off to my homeroom, which thankfully didn't consist of Austin.

Why didn't he make fun of me like he usually does? Why did he help me up? And why was he so nice to me?

After I ran into homeroom, I sat down as the bell rang.

The teacher began to teach the lesson until someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" She belted. She was pretty scary, so it made half of the students jump when she yelled.

The principal opened the door and walked in with a short Latina girl with curly black hair. She was wearing a teal blue jacket with a hot pink undershirt and leopard print leggings. Hmm, someone has a vibrant style...

"Sorry to interrupt your lesson Ms. Rollins, but this is your new student, Patricia De La Rosa." She showed off her forced smile that she used because she hated her job, and gestured her arms to Patricia.

Patricia smiled and half waved. "Call me Trish." She made eye contact and I knew instantly we would be best friends.

"Ms. Rosa you can sit my Ms. Dawson. Ms Dawson, please raise your hand." She looked at me, scaring me with her cat-like eyes.

I waved my hand and greeted Trish as she sat in the empty desk to my left.

After class had ended, I checked out Trish's schedule and she had all of her classes with me except for physics 2 and algebra 3.

We walked over to our next class, and I was right, we became best friends. I told her about all of cliques, who she should stay away from unless she wanted to be covered in honey and feathers, and who would be good people to hang around. Unfortunately for me, I had this class with- dare I say it- _Austin._

Trish followed my gaze while I was glaring daggers into the varsity football team- mainly Austin. "Who are they?" She asked.

I glanced at her once before returning my delusional kill. "Dez Chipman, the quiet one. I've heard he's pretty crazy, and he does the least of the torture. Brad Henry, Zack Johnson, Chris Clark, and Kellen Maxwell are all the same. They only care about themselves and who had the hottest one-night-stand at the latest party. And Austin Moon, he's the worst of all. He's convinced that he's the son of Aphrodite and he is the one who will be in your nightmares." I turned back to Trish and put on a convincing smile. "So basically your average jerk-face egocentric group of populars." I piped up. Yep, that sums it up.

"So how long have you been crushing on Austin?" She asks, as if it was nothing.

If I had been drinking anything, I would've spewed it into next week. _ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?! _"M-m-me? Are you serious? Trish I know you're new here, but there is no way on _Earth _I would ever like him, he hates me and I hate him." I said matter-of-factly. I crossed my arms over my chest and slumped in my seat.

"I don't know, I see the way that you find him attractive no matter how much you despise him. And from the way I can tell, he's thinking about you two." Whiz this girl is trying to out smart me...

"How would you be able to tell if he thinks about me? This is your first class with him! I know because I have homeroom with you and this is second period!" I said, flailing my arms out in front of me.

"Girl, I walked through the halls before class started, I saw the way he looked at you when you bumped into each other." Okay, Trish: 2, Me: 1.

"Yeah, with pure hate." I retorted back. Me: 2, Trish: 2. Tie game.

She sighed, unconvinced. "Whatever you say." She said, shrugging and doing the daily-warm-up on the board at the front of the classroom.

The teacher scribbled the basic facts about the Civil War onto the board so quickly, that the class had a hard time keeping up. "Now remember-"

He was cut short by the bell ringing, signaling lunch. The entire class sighed in relief while shaking their hands, which hurt after all of the constant writing.

Trish and I walked were the last ones out of class, so the hallway didn't have much traffic when we walked to the cafeteria.

Ew, meatloaf surprise. I stared at it in disgust while I sat at an empty table with Trish in the seat across from me.

"What's in this stuff, brains or the outcome of actual food?" questioned Trish. I didn't bother to contain my laughter because it was probably true.

I heard some laughter behind me, but I knew it wasn't from Trish's snarky comment. I turned to look over my shoulder and I saw the varsity basketball and varsity football team laughing _at_ me, just like any other day. I rolled my eyes and picked at my 'food'.

Trish looked confused while she threw her arms halfway in the air. "What are you laughing at pea-brains? The fact that you don't know right from left, or that half of your table can't count to three in Spanish? Zip it!" She said loud enough for all of them to hear her every syllable. I've got to keep her around more.

The entire table stopped laughing and turned away, embarrassed. They all returned to whatever conversation they were in before and acted like nothing ever happened.

I looked up at Trish and gave her a small smile. "Thanks Trish."

"Do they do this everyday? What's their problem?" She questioned, about to leave her chair.

"I don't know why they do, but yeah, they're like that everyday for no reason." I said, acting like it was no big deal at all. I put my hand on her wrist, to prevent her from going haywire.

She sighed, and sat back down in her seat.

After school, I was at my locker. Trish told me to meet her at the football field later so we could walk to the mall together, so she isn't with me. I placed my science textbook in my backpack and headed over to the football field.

I felt like someone was watching me, so I did a 360 of the area, but I didn't see anybody. So I kept on walking, still feeling someone's gaze.

Once I was on the football field, I didn't see Trish. I looked around, but I never saw a glimpse of her curly black hair. I sighed, wondering if she was _actually _going to meet me here.

I heard a group of footsteps behind me, so I turned around and saw Kellen, Chris, Zack, Dez, and Brad walking towards me. They were all wearing their football uniforms, and they were carrying their helmets in their hands.

"Dawson," Mark sneered. "What are you doing here on _our _field?" He questioned, venom oozing out of each word.

I rubbed my arm and shrunk a little bit. "I-I-I'm meeting a f-friend..." I stuttered. Did I mention that I have a major fear of being the center of attention?

Kellen chuckled. "Ha ha, Dawson can make a joke. Her having a friend? That's a good one." He said, a grin on his face. He knew perfectly well that I was referring to Trish.

Zack smiled wickedly. "Well boys," He said, taking a step closer to me. "if she's going to be on _our _field, then we're gonna have to tough her up a bit." He took one more step closer to me, with the rest -excluding Dez- right behind him. Zack grasped my wrist tightly, making me whimper.

Chris scoffed. "That's pathetic, if you think that's pain, then we might as well out your cross right here." He said, dropping his helmet on the ground and pointing to it.

I was scared, for many reasons. Each one of them was at least 6'2, they're in armor, and if they're all as strong as Zack, then I might as well have my cross out here.

"P-please, let me go." I pleaded. I looked up at Zack with tears in my eyes.

He smirked, and they all -again without Dez- formed in a circle, surrounding me. "What's wrong Dawson?" He asked. He pushed me towards Chris. "Can't take the pain?"

Chris shoved my towards Kellen, who shoved me towards Mark. Then Mark shoved me back to Zack; then the process recycled.

I told them with the voice that I could barely muster to let me be, but they never listened. "Please..."

"HEY!" A voice barked. I stopped in the middle of the group, wondering who it was who spoke.

All the boys turned to see who it was. I stepped aside, trying to see who it was, but I couldn't.

"She said to leave her alone." A voice said with much more venom than Zack had used. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it, Moon?" Kellen said.

Moon? As in _Austin Moon_? What would he be doing here? _**Helping Me**_?

I heard Austin walking closer to us. I was now able to see him, in his football uniform. "I'm gonna make sure that you can't tell a football from a Victoria's Secret model." He threatened. Wow, he must be serious about this unless he just threats people harshly. I believe the latter one more though...

Kellen, Chris, Mark, Zack, and Dez (even though he didn't so anything) left right after that without another word.

I walked up to Austin, arms crossed. "T-th-thanks..." I managed to choke out.

His face was emotionless, like I was nothing but air. "Whatever." He said blankly. Then he just walked past me and onto the field with the rest of the team.

What the heck? He can't just save your butt, then disappear! Who does he think he is, anyway? _Batman_**(1)**?_  
_

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry I took so long, Ally. Mr. Macentire held me back for some questions"

I turned around to face Trish, still in a daze. "It's okay Trish." I looked back on the field, and I saw Austin running down the field, football in his hands. He looked like a knight, running away from the fire-breathing dragon. He looked so cute in his padded jersey and in his kleets...

GAH! QUIT THINKING LIKE THAT!

I shook off whatever _that _was and turned back to Trish. "Did you see what happened like 30 seconds before you got here?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No, why?"

Ah geez, if only she had been here five minutes ago.

**Adam's POV:**

I was driving to the hospital- don't think that someone's hurt! Anyways, I was driving to the hospital to meet up with Joyce for lunch. I was planning on taking her to our favorite restaurant, then asking her to move in with us.  
I asked Ally and Alex the other day about how I should do it. Ally said that I should act as it was a regular lunch date, then ask her. Alex, however, said that I should do something that Channing Tatum does, write it out with blueberries and pancakes.

I think I'm sticking with Ally's advice.

Joyce had told me the same night that since she had saved a man in surgery, the father was willing to donate. I figured that it was going to be something like money to cure cancer or something, but Joyce said that he ran a music store. And if you put the pieces together, then that means that we get a free instrument. Joyce told me how Ally and Alex chose a piano, and I had no problem with it. After all, we had the space for it.

After I picked up Joyce, we headed to _Chick-Fil-A _**(2)**. Believe it or not, that's our favorite restaurant. It's actually an inside joke between us, but that's a different story.

While we were eating our chicken sandwiches, I told the story about how when I was seven, I somehow got my foot stuck in a toilet.

"And so the guy says, 'Son, how on Earth did you manage to get your foot stuck in a toilet?' So I say, 'There was a bug in the toilet, how else was I supposed to squish it?" I said, remembering how my mom had to call the fire department because I couldn't get my foot unstuck from the toilet.

Joyce laughed, she had this cheeky grin which was one of the things I loved about her.

After our laughter died down, I went over the plan in my head one more time, to make sure I wouldn't forget any of it. I took Joyce's hands into mine and looked straight into her eyes. "Joyce, I love you. You know that, right?" I asked her.

We had told each other that we loved the other on our 18 month anniversary. The moment was perfect and we couldn't have been more happier.

She nodded, a little confused by this. "I love you too, Adam. And I hope that you know that." She said, a smile tugging on her lips.

I smiled, because I did know that. "Joyce..." Okay, here it goes. "Joyce Cantaloh, will you move in with me?" I asked hopefully. I had a pretty good feeling about this, but you never know.

"Adam, I..."

* * *

**A/N: I know, _you couldn't even put her answer in here? Come on, we all know that she's gonna say yes at the beginning of the next chapter. _Don't get so cocky about the way it's going to play out though. Another thing, don't think that Austin's plan is going to work out so well...**

**NUMBER TIME!**

**1- I DO NOT OWN BATMAN! NO MATTER HOW MUC I WANT TO!**

**2- I DO NOT OWN CHICK-FIL-A! I WISH I DID THOUGH!**

**RESPONSES TO REVIEWS!**

**Raura like crazy- yeah I do! I think I told the video world of YouTube that I got a FanFiction...I'm not sure! I'll go check!**

**StylishFasionista- lol! The first thing I said during my first earthquake was "I DIDN'T DO IT!" Cause my mom AND my bro blamed me for it, no joke! And they weren't kidding! My mom thought I was jumping around in my room, and my bro thought I was shaking his bed!**

**Until next time...**

**BYE!**


	7. Dude, It's Not What You Think It Is

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**Joyce's POV:**** (Huh, first time!)**

While I was eating my chicken sandwich, I was covering my mouth because I didn't want Adam to see the chewed up in my mouth while I laughed. He was telling me the story about when he tried to squash a bug in the toilet with his foot, and well, it didn't work out too well for him...

After he finished, and our laughter died down, he took my hands in his and asked me if he knew that he loved him. I told him that I did, and that I loved him back. But it wasn't anything knew, we had told each other that we loved the other on our 2-year-anniversary.

He then asked me a question, "Joyce" He looked down at our hands, like he was trying to find a way to say whatever he was going to say.

What's he going to say? Is he going to break up with me? Oh gosh, I hope not! That would make me cry so many tears, that the Mississippi River would be jealous of me! Is he moving?

_WHAT IS HE GOING TO SAY?!_

"Joyce Cantaloh, will you-"

If he's proposing, I'm going to call my mom and scream at her '_I told you so!' _because she said that he would just date me for a while then leave me for the girl next door. Just to clarify, she hates Adam because he isn't a millionaire who owns the best company in the world.

"-move in with me?" He asked me, hope and anxiety swelling in his eyes.

YES! If he's asking me to move in, then he's probably going to propose after that, because that's the next step of the whole 'relationship' thing.

"Adam I-" I started to say, but was quickly interrupted by someone who I wish would just bug off.

"Joyce?" Carl Bingham, my ex-boyfriend, asked, walking up to me.

I put on a fake smile and used fake enthusiasm. "Carl? Hi, what are you doing here?" I said, eyeing him a little bit. I didn't mean to come off rude or anything, but he's kind of a douche.

I honestly wanted nothing to do with this weasel of a jerk. He cheated on me, _WITH THREE DIFFERENT GIRLS_, and I broke up with him immediately after.

And after it, he kept on trying to get back together with me, which I refused to accept. Since then, he's been flirting with me. I think I even considered getting a restraining order against him one time...That was about six months before I met Adam. Since then, my life has been Carl-free, until now that is...

He smirked, _uh oh..._ "I've been good babe." He said proudly.

Okay that's it.

I stood up, dusting off my blue doctor pants. I looked over at Carl and started to talking. "Carl, we broke up three years ago; I'm not your babe or your baby, so can you please just leave me alone?" I asked, as nicely as I could. _Please leave, please leave..._

Adam stood up and walked beside me. He fake smiled, which I can understand, and held out his hand to Carl. "Hi, I'm Adam, Joyce's _boyfriend._" He said, emphasizing the '_boyfriend_' part.

Carl crossed his arms, not even acknowledging Adam's hand. "Carl. So how far is your relationship? Two weeks? I bet you haven't even kissed yet." He said, a smug look on his face.

Oh Carl, if only you knew you were talking to someone who knows the pressure points of the human body and a cop who can hold you in jail for 48 hours for no reason.

I wrapped my arm around Adam's waist, as he draped his arm around my shoulder, I batted my eyelashes a few times. "Three years, actually. And I'm moving in with him." I said, a smile growing per word.

Adam did a double take of me. "Wait, so is that a yes?" He asked.

I nodded my head, smiling widely. "Yeah, it is." I said, getting lost in his eyes.

Adam looked down, closed his eyes, and chugged his fist backwards. "Yes..."

Carl rolled his eyes and slumped a little. "You're not gonna last long anyways, she's just going to dump you out of the blue." He said.

My eyes widened. Are you serious? "Carl, you cheated on me, with _three _different girls! That was _not _out of the blue!" I exclaimed, waving my hand around for dramatic effect.

He shrugged. "Whatever," he looked towards Adam. "It's not like you're going to be her knight in shining armor or anything." He stated, straightening his posture. The nerve of him!

Adam narrowed his eyes, quickly turning it into a glare. "Dude, I'm a cop."

After that, well, let's just say that Adam was able to scare Carl away.

I sighed, my eyes widening. "Glad _that's_ over..."

**Austin's POV:**

"Whatever." I said, walking towards the field.

'Whatever'? Really? Well _that _was stupid. I could've said 'Don't mention it' or 'Be careful next time'. But I just had to say 'whatever'. Great, just _peachy_.

I guess I was in deep thought, because the next thing I knew, Bryan Nikki was running towards me, preparing for a tackle.

After practice was over, I flopped onto my bed, face first. I inwardly groaned because that tackle was not the easiest thing to cope with.

I heard someone knock on the door, which triggered my subconscious response. "Come in..." I dragged out.

"Hey son, how was practice?" I recognized the voice to be my dads. He sat down on the other side of the bed, looking at the back of my head.

"Tiring." I complained, my pitch spiking higher.

I heard my dad chuckle, then place a hand on my back. "Well, I just got off the phone with Uncle Bobby, and he's coming down with your cousins for two weeks. I was thinking that we could let them crash here, what do you say?" He explained.

I loved Uncle Bobby, as well as my cousins just as much. He had two sons, Gregg and Niall. Niall was about my age and Gregg was a few years older; they're like the brother's that I always wanted. I'm an only child, if it makes sense.

I turned to my side, facing my dad. A sparked ignited on my face, showing it's way in my smile. "Yeah, sure!" I exclaimed.

Dad knew that they were my favorite cousins of the family. They live in Dublin, Ireland, so we don't get to see them a lot, which sucks.

Let me explain the relationship connection with the Moons and the Horans. My mom's sister, is their mom. The end.

My dad chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Okay, it's settled, I'll go call Bobby and let him know that you're on board." He patted my shoulder a couple of times before leaving.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Soon, I was dreaming.

_I was walking in the school hallways with Dez to my left and Niall to my right. All of the people started gawking over us, which isn't new or anything, and a few girls fanned their faces with their hands. _

_I winked at a group of three girls, who immediately started squealing in delight._

_Niall looked up at me, since he's like 4 inches shorter, it makes a height difference. "I'm gonna go over to Ally." He stated before breaking away from us and walking over to Ally. _

_I watched as he approached her. She smiled (which seemed a little forced to me) and he smiled back. I saw her lean in and kiss his cheek before hugging him._

_Anger boiled inside of me. I could feel the blood rushing to my head and I could practically feel the stream coming out of my nose._

_The next thing I knew, I was standing next to them. The rest was like watching a movie or something, because I saw Niall on the ground, holding his nose. I looked over at Ally and her mouth was gaping open with her eyes as wide as a U.F.O. _

_I looked down at my fist and noticed that it was white from being clenched so hard. I noticed that my knuckles were red and swollen._

_There was a crowd surrounding us, whispering and pointing at me. What was going on? Did **I **punch Niall? _

I woke up with a startle. _What the heck? _Okay, that was the weirdest dream ever. Niall's my favorite cousin (don't tell Gregg) why would I punch him?

And second of all, why would he be dating Ally? I mean yeah, I probably would be jealous of them, but why would they date?

I sat up and looked at my reflection in the mirror. "Oui..." I said, exhaling. This was going to be the longest two weeks of my life.

**Ally's POV:**

After Trish left to walk home, I hopped into my jeep to pick up Alex from school.

As I was driving there, I kept on thinking about what happened on the football field earlier today. Why would he defend me? Why would he actually _help _me in a situation? Doesn't he hate me? Geez, this is too much to handle.

As I drove up to the school pick-up area, I scanned the area for the sight of my little brother.

But still, why would he do it? Was he trying to actually _be nice _to me? Nah, I bet it was his weekly good deed or something, and he didn't have anything else to do.

And seriously, _'whatever'_? Come on, he could've thought of something else like 'don't mention it' or 'be careful next time'. It's like he didn't want to help me! Which, would make sense...

I was so lost in thought that I didn't see when Alex came into the car. "Huh- Alex? When did you get in here?" I asked.

He had his shirt pulled up above his nose so I couldn't see his chin or his mouth. He held in a laugh. "I've been here for five minutes now, you've been spaced out." He said. I could see his cheeks giving off the cheeky-smile that he possesses.

I shook my head. "Oh." I pressed my foot on the gas pedal and drove out of the school parking lot. "So, why are you covering your nose and mouth?" I asked.

His face was a little shocked, then resumed to a normal look. "Someone farted." He said.

I snickered. Oh, let him be. I bet it was probably someone in his class, and he's afraid that if he uncovers, he'll smell it again. He might as well cover it for the rest of the way home.

I guess I was right, because he _did _keep his lower face covered for the rest of the way home.

I took out my keys and unlocked the front door to our apartment. Opening the door, Alex ran in front of me and rushed to his room. _Kids..._ I thought.

Something big caught my eye though. I walked into the storage room and there stood a baby grand piano.

My expression was probably priceless, I was so excited! This is definitely the happiest I've ever been since...well, you know what I mean. _Happy thoughts, happy thoughts..._I let out a squeal and hopped onto the bench. Laying my hands on the keys, I read a note that was stuck on the top of it.

_Hey, Ally!_

_I came here during my break and the company had it ready for me. So, naturally, I had them move it in here. _

_Good news! I'm moving in! Adam asked me today during our lunch date and I couldn't be any happier! _

_See ya soon,_

_Joyce x3_

I smiled, once again, and began to lightly play the keys. Suddenly, I got a burst of inspiration. I started playing some chords that I saw on T.V. once, and I couldn't believe it.

I was playing piano, by ear.

**Alex's POV:**

I rushed into my room and shut the door. I let go of my shirt, uncovering my nose and mouth, and walked over to my mirror.

I lightly touched my purple swollen lip and winced under the touch. I had some dry blood on my chin so I wiped that away with a wet paper towel. I looked for some medicine to aid my busted lip, but had no luck. I touched my bottom lip once again, receiving immediate pain on touch, and remembered how I got it in the first place.

_Unfortunately, Casey Low knew how to throw a punch. _

_He came up to me, with his 'friends' by his side, and started calling my mean names._

_None of the teachers were around, and neither were most of the students. It was just me, Casey, and his 'group'._

_Casey started making fun of me for having no parents, and said that they left because they didn't want me._

_I didn't hit him, because Adam and Ally always taught me that violence was never the way to solve things unless you were running away from a mugger. Instead, I just stood there, taking in every word he said. Some of it sunk in, some of it didn't. I wasn't able to say anything back because I didn't know what I would say back._

_At one point, I had told him that he was just a big bully who can't stay away from the Twinkies, and he punched me._

_I didn't say or do anything else until Casey gave my one last shove and left._

I know what you're thinking, _'why didn't you tell Ally or Adam? Let alone a teacher?' _Well, that's because Casey threatened to beat me up even more. And I like my face thank you very much.

**A/N: And...viola! Joyce's POV was a bit suckish...but oh well! Don't worry, I won't make Niall fall for Ally, comletely, anyhow. He actually ships Auslly! I can tell that a few of you guys gasped when you read about Alex's busted lip. Did you all see the closing ceremony for the olympics? ONE DIRECTION PREFORMED! **

**NOW, WITH THOSE THINGS THAT BELONG IN A MATH ASSIGNMENT:**

**Wow...I don't have any...**

**RESPONSES TO REVIEWS:**

**Kay K 430- OMG thank you for telling me! I do use spell check, but I guess the computer isn't smart enough so I'll do it manually! **

**TIS THAT TO BE IT MINIONS- um I mean READERS!**

**I have one question though...**

_**Who would be more surprising to see, an old man without a shirt, or an old woman who hates kids? BTW, you would see them at like, midnight or something.**_

**Until next chapter...**

**BYE!**


	8. Someday It's Going To Happen

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I HAVE MY REASONS!**

**Ally's POV:**

I'm so happy right now, with the privilege of playing piano of my family's own apartment.

I was walking into the living room when the front door opened and Joyce and Adam walked in. They were both smily so I guess she said yes to moving in.

Adam was the first one who spoke. "Hey Ally, she said yes!" He beamed, wrapping his arm around Joyce's shoulder.

I squealed and ran to hug Joyce. "This has got to be the afternoon ever! First the piano, then Joyce moving in!" I said, smiling at Adam.

Joyce lifted up her finger. "Wait, you said best _afternoon _ever, what happened earlier today?" She asked.

Wow, not even I knew I said that. Oh shoot, how am I gonna get myself out of this? "Um...I- um...I got a B-minus on my algebra test." _Please buy it, please buy it..._

Adam nodded, then ruffled my hair with his free hand. "It's okay Alls, you're on the _honor roll_, it's okay to get a B-minus on _one_ test." He said.

I nodded, glad of the outcome.

Joyce parted from Adam and walked over to the kitchen. "I'm going to start on dinner, where's Alex?" She asked, circling the counter and looking at me.

I folded my arms; something about the question made me feel uncomfortable, but I don't know what. "He's in his room." I simply said. _What was bothering me about it?_

I watched as Joyce made a PB&J and set it on a plate. "Ally, can you take this to Alex?" She asked, walking towards me.

Half smiling, I grabbed the plate and walking towards Alex's room.

I knocked on the door lightly, trying not to scare him if he didn't hear me.

There was no response, so I knocked again, a bit louder this time. "Alex? Are you in there?" I asked.

The door didn't open, but I could hear Alex walking to it. "Hey, Ally. I'm in here." He said, not opening the door.

"I have a PB&J for you, if you want it." I said, a bit unsure.

The door opened a crack, just enough room for Alex to stick out his arm and take the plate from me. "Thanks, sis." He was about to close the door, but I blocked it with my foot.

"Alex, what's wrong?" I asked, removing my foot and trying to open the door.

Unfortunately, Alex started pushing against it. And since my limbs are weak, he won.

I sighed, my bones were already worn out even though it was just three seconds.

I dragged myself over to my bedroom and collapsed on my bed. _I wonder what he was trying to hide from me? _I thought to myself, trying to figure it out.

I turned to my side and fell asleep, not able to have the strength to change into pajamas.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I'm going to kill that alarm clock even if it's the last thing I do.

I slapped my hand over the 'off' button and sat up. I slowly stood up and walked over to Alex's room.

We always wake up at the same time, because our school's start at the same time.

I opened the door to his room and walked in. I sat at the end of his bed and began to lightly shake him. He was hiding under the covers, with his face buried. "Alex...Alex time to get up." I said hoarsely.

He started to squirm, and slowly lifted the covers up. Before I could catch a glimpse of his face, he covered it again. "Do I have to go to school today?" He complained. It sounded a bit muffled from where I was, but I could understand it.

I nodded my head. "Yes, you have to go to school today." I said, slowly. I placed my hand on where his shoulder would be.

Alex slid out of the covers smoothly, and walked to the bathroom, not looking at me.

I tilted my head, why doesn't he want me to see his face? "Alex? What's wrong?" I asked.

He closed the door to the bathroom. "Nothing."

At first I thought that he was just being normal yesterday afternoon. Then I thought he was working on something private last night. But this, this means something's wrong.

I looked around the room, trying to find something that could get Alex out of the bathroom. Nothing would've helped, there isn't any- oh wait a second. His pet mouse!

Alex has a pet mouse named Larry**(1)**. He's just about three months old and Alex loves the little guy.

I smirked, having the perfect idea in mind. "Alex, what's happening with Larry's eyes? Why are they turning grey?" I asked.

Larry's eyes are always red, so it was easy to find him.

Alex burst out of the bathroom. "No, they can't be!" He shouted.

I took this as my opportunity, so I turned around and looked at him.

I gasped, taking sight of Alex's busted lip. "Alex! What happened?" I questioned, walking towards him and kneeling down to his height.

I traced my finger across his lip until I came into contact with the swollen and injured side.

He winced at the touch and instinctively grabbed my hand and put it to his side.

"Alex...what happened?" I half-yelled.

I braced myself for what was to come. As he told me the story, I was boiling with anger inside. I really wanted to teach this Casey kid a lesson, but I know I can't. This is Alex's battle, not mine. I can't help but remember how I used to be in his shoes, but I don't think I ever ended up with a busted lip. I may have received bruised hands from people stepping on them, but never anything this harsh and irrational.

"Please don't tell anyone that I told you. Casey said that if I did, then he would beat me up even more." He said, tears brimming his eyes.

After I promised him that I would let him handle this, I helped clean up the cut, so it won't have any chance of getting infected.

"Alex, you need to stand up for yourself. You can't let this Casey kid just come up to you and push around like that. Next time he picks on you, you need to tell him off for bullying you for no reason, even if it's seven against one. Promise me that, okay?" I asked.

He nodded subtly, agreeing with me.

After I dropped off Alex at his school, I drove over to school.

I pulled into the parking lot and hopped out of the drivers seat. I looped my arms through the straps of my backpack before looking down and walking to the doors.

I heard footsteps running towards where I was. "Ally!" Someone yelled. I recognized the voice to be Trish's, so I turned on my heel and met with her halfway.

"Hey, Trish." I said, smiling a little. She's the only friend I have, so I'm happy to have her around.

She gripped the left strap of her backpack as we walked through the doors. "My parents are forcing me to go on a camping trip with them for a few days, so I won't be here for the rest of the week." She said, groaning.

I smirked. "Wow, you're parents must really love you if they're forcing you to spend some quality time with your family in the great outdoors." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

Trish put her hand up in defense. "You should know that I _hate _camping. All the bugs, no air conditioning, no electricity, and _no _shopping! You have to save me from this, I beg of you!" She cried out.

I put a hand on her shoulder as we arrived at our lockers, that we're right next to each other. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you there." I took my hand off of her shoulder and opened my locker. I placed my backpack inside of my locker and took out my chemistry textbook and spiral. I closed my locker door and walked with Trish to homeroom.

"So, what had your eyes out of their sockets yesterday?" She asked, smiling. She nudged me with her elbow lightly and her eyes had a glint of excitement to them.

I blushed a tad bit, barely even noticing it.

"OMG! You're blushing! Spill! Who is he? Is he one the football team? Did he kiss you? How hot is he on a scale of one to bazillion? Did you get his number? Does he have a six-pack?" She asked frantically in one breath. Her smile was growing bigger and bigger, just like how she grew even more anxious with each question.

I chuckled a little bit. "T-Trish." I said between laughs. "Do I have to explain it to you?" I asked, half smiling.

Hey eyes widened as she nodded her head quickly. "Yes! It is protocol that you have to tell me about the guy who makes your knees week!" She exclaimed.

We sat down in our seats next to each other and plopped our books on our desks at the same time. "Well, first of all, he didn't weaken my knees." I stated, opening my notebook. "And to answer your questions: I didn't get his number, he _is _on the football team, he didn't kiss me, and I don't know if he has a six-pack." I said, purposely not answering a couple of questions.

I smirked when I saw Trish squeal and practically bounce in her seat. She stopped abruptly, and her smile faded a little. "You still didn't answer two of my questions: who is he, and how hot is he on a scale of one to bazillion?" She asked, biting on the inside of her cheek. She leaned in closer to my desk, in case if I was going to whisper it.

I smirked, and leaned a little closer. "I'm not telling you." I whispered. I leaned back correctly in my chair and opened up my spiral notebook.

She shrugged in response. "I know who it is already, and just watch Austin become Romeo for you or something." She said in a 'what can you do?' tone.

My eyes widened and I bit my lower lip. This girl is going to be the death of me if she keeps on insisting that me and Austin are made for each other.

**Austin's POV:**

After school ended, I walked up to my front door. Just as I stepped onto the porch, my dad came out quickly and shut the door right behind him.

He smiled brightly. "Hey, son." He said, the smile not threatening to fade anytime soon.

I was getting a little nervous and uncomfortable, considering my dad grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Um...hey dad, what's up?" I asked nervously, eyeing him a little.

He laughed lightly and took something out of his pocket- a black blindfold. "I've got a surprise for you." He said, emphasizing the _you._

My eyes widened. I had learned this type of situation in school. "Um...Dad? Mom taught me that when someone says that, that I should run away screaming 'stranger danger'..." I trailed off. I was placing my feet in a running position, and leaning backward slowly.

He laughed, his smile easing up a bit. "I'm sorry if you thought I was going to do something out-of-sort." _Who says that anymore? Oh yeah, my dad. _"But trust me, this is a good surprise; there's someone here to see you." He said in a sing-song voice.

Nodding my head slowly, I already began to wonder who it is. "Okay." I said, closing my eyes.

I heard my dad clap his hands. "Splendid." He chirped. _I really need to update my dad on his vocabulary. _He wrapped and tied the blindfold around my eyes and guided me inside by placing his hands on my shoulders.

I heard the door shut, probably from my kicking it. He took his hands off of my shoulders and I heard him step beside me. "Okay, begin guessing." He said. I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

I crossed my arms and pursed my lips together. _Let's see here...I'll start with hints. _

"Is there more than one person?"

"Yes there is." My dad answered.

"Are they male companions?" I said, chuckling at how that came out. I can _never _remember saying anything like that.

I heard a really light laugh, but it lasted a while. It came out a bit muffled, probably from someone covering their hand over that person's mouth.

"Yes they are." My dad answered.

"Are they into music?"

"You betcha."

"Are they in a famous band**(2)**?" I asked, an innocent smile tugging my lips.

"Hopefully someday, lad." A familiar voice spoke out.

I ripped off my blindfold to come face-to-face with my Uncle Bobby, and Greg and Niall. My smile reached my ears and I found myself in a group hug with the three of them.

After we exchanged the regular 'how's life?' and 'remember when?', I showed Greg to the guest bedroom. He was going to stay in there while Niall crashed in my room. Uncle Bobby would be sleeping in the other guest bedroom, so it all worked out.

Niall, Greg and I were currently in my room playing Xbox**(3)**. Back Ops**(4)** to be exact. If someone walked in, they would've gotten the wrong idea, considering how we were practically wrestling each other for the best kill.

I jumped up on top of my bed, eyes glued to the screen. I'm so close to getting my thirty-second kill for the round! _Come on...Come on...BOOM!_ I celebrated by doing a little happy dance that looks like someone's swimming**(5)**.

After we all calmed down, we were catching up on what's been going on in each other's lives since we last saw each other.

"So how's college, Greg?" I asked him, eating a potato chip from the few bags that we snuck up here.

He nodded, also taking a few chips. "It's been going well. The girl's there are amazing." He said, chuckling.

Niall swallowed. "I'm pretty sure he's only at college _because _of the girls." He said, grabbing a handful. "How are the girls over here?" He asked me, a smirk threatening to show.

I shook in my head, only having one certain girl in mind. "Depends on how you look at it." I said, half smiling.

"I know that look, he fancies a certain girl." Greg asked, amused.

Niall turned to me, astonished. "Who is she? Can I meet her tomorrow?" He asked.

Since Niall's still in high school, he's going to be at school for me while he's staying.

I nodded. "Yeah."

_Wait...how is this going to work out? If I tell Niall that it's Ally, and he knows how I have to treat her, things are going to go crazy. Niall's so awesome, but he's also really selfless; which means that I'm going to need a guardian angel or something to make it through these two weeks._

**A/N: DONE! Wow, that was a pretty long chapter...I promise that I'll update sooner for the next chapter and so forth! I have an idea for two new series, so I'll post the summary for both of them later and you guys can tell me if you want me to write them.**

**THOSE THINGS THAT WE USE IN MATH!****:**

**1- I got the name from Larry Stylinson. I don't really ship them through, cause we all know that they're just messing around!**

**2- Sorry, I just _had _to do that!**

**3- I DO NOT OWN XBOX WHAT-SO-EVER!**

**4- I DO NOT OWN THE AWESOME GAME OF BLACK OPS!**

**5- If you want to know what this dance looks like, it's Harry's dance that he did in the sugarscape interview when they were all demonstrating their signature dances.**

**RESPONSES TO YOU GUYS!**

**First off, I asked you guys the question about the old lady and the old shirtless guy because of the one-shot that I finished a while back, it's 'Just The Way You're Beautiful' btw.**

**Starfire2018- Ah Geez, I can't even begin to wonder how much you were scarred...poor you**

**great- yes it is the oh-so-amazing Nialler! I love our Irish god so much so I _had _to do it!**

**itscalledkarma- I know it's so immature and ruthless! I absolutely _hate _it when someone can be so cold-hearted, especially at such a young age!**

**i-am-allyssa- THANK YOU! :D It means so much to me, and I did come with it by myself!**

**Ausllyluvr- that's actually going to be apart of one of my possible future stories!**

**Question of The Day:**** If you had a working time-turner from Harry Potter, and you could only use it once, where would you go and why? Would you change any part of it?**

**Quote From Me:**** Always live life like you were going to die, because one day you will and you will regret not doing something that you always wanted to do.**

**BYE!**


	9. Welcome To Our Unordinary Life

**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY NAILL JAMES HORAN! YOU'RE FINALLY 19! YEAH!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! IF I DID THEN I WOULD HAVE LIKE 10 TIMES MORE AUSLLY MOMENTS PER EPISODE!**

**A/N: I am so sorry about the long wait! Truth be told I've taken like a _week _on this chapter; which is absolutely as slow as my school's computers! It's just been that my family has had _a lot _of emergency 'get-togethers', but I don't really mind because we we're always close before, but now we're like this! *crosses fingers* Anyways, on with da chappy!**

**ENJOY!**

**Austin's POV:**

To say that I was scared about school this morning was an understatement. I was scared out of my pants about how Niall was going to ask about Ally and how I talk to her.

You see, the thing with Niall is that he gets extremely protective over any girl whenever he finds out that she's being treated terribly by a guy. He can be quite scary sometimes even though to most he seems as terrifying as a baby penguin**(1)**.

So yeah, I think I can play the sick act and not go to school today. That way Niall won't be able to ask me to introduce him to Ally, and he won't be there to tell me to go make my move on her.

FAIL. It didn't work. Unfortunately, I came up with the idea while Niall was in the room, so he saw my transformation from being nervous to sick.

"What's got you nervous, lad? Are you nervous that I'm going to embarrass you or something in front of your mates?" He said, adding a sly smirk at the end.

I shook my head and chuckled softly. "Yeah, if you love me, then you won't embarrass me by telling embarrassing stories from when we were young." I lied. Hey, at least I didn't start the lie, I just continued it. Wow, even _that _sounded pathetic.

He laughed. "No worries, I won't embarrass you in front of your wittle fwiends." He said in a baby voice. He bent over and pouted a little with amusement twinkling in his eyes.

I turned to him. "Hey! You're only older than me by a month!**(2)**!" I shouted.

Niall then walked over to me slowly. "Which means-" He said slowly "-I can do this!" He said quickly then put me in a headlock and began to give me a noogie.

You see, this is one of the reasons why he's my favorite cousin (Don't tell Greg!). He's like the brother I always wanted: someone to be there for you and understand you when you sound confusing to others.

Let's just hope that he understands _this_.

"Bye, mom. See you later." I called down to my mom and kissed her on the cheek. I adjusted my backpack strap and walked out the door with Niall.

"Bye, Aunt Mimi." I heard Niall say then catch to me. "So do you want me to embarrass you or something?" He asked, smirking.

"Uh...no!" I said in a 'duh' tone.

He chuckled as we started walking to school. "So, who's the girl that you've got your eyes on?" He asked curiously. _I knew he was going to this..._

If I tell him about Ally, then he's going to talk to her and mention me. Then he'll mention me, and she'll tell him about how I've been nothing but a jerk to her. Wait...he never said I had to give him a name. "She's...amazing," I breathed out. "She's really smart and just down right beautiful." Hey, it's the truth!

He kept his eyes on the street sign and nodded. "Hmm, seems like my type of girl." He said flirtatiously and smirked at me.

I fake laughed. "No." I stated.

He chuckled and crossed his arms. "Relax, I won't harm your love life."

We turned the corner and the school was just down the road. I adjusted my backpack on my shoulders and asked, "So are you ready for americano de la school?"

He laughed, man...he laughs _a lot_. "Yeah I am. I'm Irish, not Mexican. And that wasn't even good spanish! It would've been _escuela en los Estados Unidos_**(3)**

We walked into the front doors of the school and into the office so he could have all of my classes and that I was his 'tour guide'.

I had a feeling that today was going to be a good day, even if it involves Niall trying to tell him anything more about Ally.

**Ally's POV:**

I woke up to the sun streaming through my window. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I sat upright against the headboard of my bed.

After fixing Alex's breakfast and waking him up, we started talking about words that people can't really understand while talking over the phone..

Alex and I are home alone -as usual- this morning because Joyce's hours start at 5 AM and Adam's working at a jewelry shop today, so he has to be there early.

Alex took a spoonful of Froot Loops**(4) **and neatly poured it into his mouth. "Bandana and banana." He said after swallowing.

I tapped my chin and looked off into space trying to think of other words. Debating over which words sound alike, I replied "Mouse and house."

"Wire and fire."

"Grass and brass."

"Nice and mice."

"Kiss and diss."

This continued until we couldn't think of any other words that would be easily misunderstood over a phone call.

As soon as Alex and I finished getting ready, I gave him the daily hug and kiss on the forehead. "Have a good day at school." I said in my usual tone. Then I placed my hands firmly on his shoulders and turned him so he would face me. "And remember, you have to stand up for yourself. Don't let this Casey kid push you around for no given reason; you're the better person." I stared deeply into his eyes and I could tell by the glint in them that he was hanging on my every word.

He nodded his head slowly. "Okay. Thanks, sis." He half-smiled.

I remembered that Trish wasn't here this week. Which means that I'm back to a friendless loser once again...I hope that I'll make it through this week considering I just about had it before she moved here.

"Ally? Are you gonna start the car?" Alex asked.

I snapped back into reality realizing that I absentmindedly got into the truck and Alex was already buckled up in the back seat. I shook my head and put the keys into the ignition, turned it left, and stopped as soon as the engine started.

I leaned back in my seat and responded "Sorry, just a little spaced out this morning, I guess."

I looked into the rearview mirror and saw he widened his eyes a little, had a half smile, and leaned his head to the right**(5)**. "Just as long as you don't space out while driving, I'm cool with it." He chirped.

Silently laughing to myself because of his expression, I backed out of the parking lot of the apartment complex.

"OO, I love this song, turn up the radio!" Alex exclaimed, leaning towards.

I nodded and blindly reached my right hand on the dial for the radio volume and cranked it to the left, increasing the volume.

"_If you wanna scream, yeah_**(6)**_."_ The radio blared.

My eyes widened and I immediately changed the station to the weather channel. "Alex!" I yelled, looking at him with help of the rearview mirror. "How do you know that song? It's inappropriate for your age!" I scolded.

We pulled up to a red light so I took this as my chance to look at him to see if his 'excuse' for knowing this song is true.

He shrugged. "My alarm clock has a radio on it, not my fault Usher like to play at 6:30 in the morning." He explained, putting his hands up in mock surrender.

I turned back forward and leaned my head on the seat.

"The song's kind of pointless though...why would anyone write a song about changing a baby's diaper?" He questioned. "And why does he say that he's going to spank the baby also? Man, music's messed up these days." He muttered, leaning back into his seat and playing with his hands.

My eyes widened in shock and I tried to stifle a laugh, but failed majorly. "Um yeah...music these days." I squeaked out. I had to bite my tongue back so I wouldn't burst out laughing anymore.

For now on, I'm setting his radio alarm clock to the weather station, he's not old enough for KJ103**(7)** yet.

After I dropped Alex off at school, I reluctantly pressed the gas pedal, having second thoughts about going to school today. _You put up with it for some odd years before, today isn't going to make a difference._ True, true. Today can't be any different, right?

Boy, was I wrong.

**Niall's POV:**** (Alright! Let's do this!)**

Austin and I walked into his- and my temporary- school. It was pretty small, but it was still school.

I felt him tense up next to me as we walked down the halls. "What's wrong, lad?" I asked him, jamming my fists into my trouser pockets.

"Nothing," he assured, "just thinking about how I'm going to be able to sleep during class if I have to fill you in on what's up around here." He explained. I knew it was a lie, but I let him have this one. I'm still trying to figure out who is the girl he fancies a lot.

A group of blokes wearing varsity jumpers walked up to us while Austin and I were talking about the most recent WWE on the tele. Apparently I'm a few behind because Austin kept on spoiling the future matches for me.

"'Sup Moon, who's the shortie**(8)**?" One of the tall guys asked.

Okay, I'm Irish. Sue me!

"This is my cousin, Niall. He's going to be here for a week so lay off, Mark." He said, raising his head slightly and stepping towards 'Mark'.

There were four of them and there was only two of us. Austin may be strong, but these blokes could surely pack a punch without hesitation. One of them was a lanky ginger (the tallest one), another was tall and brunette (Mark), one was built and blond- except his hair was a dirty blond, natural**(9)**, and the last one was the most average of the foursome with jet black hair.

Yeah, I was 5"9'**(8)** so of course I felt like the shortie of the group. All of the other guys- including Austin- were about 6" so they had a height advantage on me.

Mark looked down at the ground and raised his hands halfway in air acting like he was surrendering. "Fine, I'll lay off of your fun-sized cousin," he muttered.

My eyes wandered around the room as a few more students walked into the hallways and into their lockers. I rocked on my heels, trying to remember their faces in case if one of them were in my classes. One caught my eye though. She had medium curly brown hair and big brown eyes. Her skin was pale, but it was beautiful on her. Bottom line, she was gorgeous.

I nudged Austin with my elbow lightly. "Hey," I breathed out, still looking at her. "who's that girl?" I asked/whispered.

**Austin's POV:**

I looked at Niall. "Who?" I asked him. He was looking off into the distance so I followed his gaze.

He was staring at Ally.

I looked back at Niall and noticed how his expression was slightly dazed. Finding sudden anger flowing through my veins, I clenched my fists together. "Which girl?" I asked as sweetly as I could, displaying the most convincing smile that I've ever had to show.

He looked at me for a split second, a grin seeping onto his face. His eyes were twinkling brightly before he turned back to Ally's direction and pointed at her. "That girl. What's her name?" He asked, still in some sort of daze.

_What he doesn't know can't hurt him,_ I thought. The left side of my mouth shot upward as I shrugged. "I don't know her, we haven't really met before." I lied. I hate lying to Niall, I really do, but if I told him that that was Ally, then who knows what would happen.

Straightning up, he snapped out of his trance and nodded his head. "I'm going to go talk to her." He stated, taking a step towards Ally.

Before I could figure out what was happening, my hand shot out and grabbed Niall's shoulder, pulling him back. "Wait!" I protested**(10)**

Niall turned around and looked at me alarmed. "What?" he asked.

_Think Moon, think!_ "Um..." I stuttered, "I'll introduce you." Well, that came out of no where.

"Thanks, lad!" He cheered.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled under my breath. I placed my hand on his upper back and led over to where Ally was getting her chemistry textbook and spiral. _This is going to be interesting..._

Niall, being the carefree happy go-lucky guy he is, walked faster than me and was up to her in a matter of seconds.

"Hi there, I'm Niall!"

**A/N: Okay, I was laughing so hard at the end. Can't you imagine that happening? Wow, I actually feel somewhat sorry for Austin. OO! I have some good news, next chapter contains a _wee _bit of Auslly in it, so there's something to look forward to! Any who, here's the chiz I put at the end of every author's note!**

**Those things that are as easy as 123!:  
**

**1- I got it from a 1D Niall facts vid on YouTube, they say that it was a quote, but I guess that I can't prove them right or wrong!**

**2- It's for the sake of the story guys...ju57 60 w17h 17! (Who can figure out what that says?)**

**3- Leave it to Niall to be able to speak Spanish so well...he can actually sing WMYB in Spanish and Harry was freaked out because he did it so well!**

**4- I DON'T OWN FROOT LOOPS!**

**5- If you watch _'The Office'_, this is the famous Jim Halbert look, it's awesome!**

**6- I DO NOT OWN _'SCREAM' _BY USHER!**

**7- The radio station, I DON'T OWN IT!**

**8- I _hate_ calling Niall short, but he is _shorter_ than Austin and the others who are all like six feet tall and our Nialler is only five foot eight...yeah...**

**9- I think we all know that Ross and Niall bleach their hair. Otherwise they would both be brunettes. Well, Ross would have light brown hair and Niall would be a brunette...**

**10- _"No!" Jimmy protested. _I am so going to get that book someday...**


	10. Author's Note Please Read

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Trust me, I hate these as much as you do, but I had to write one to explain myself.**

**I know all of you have noticed how my updates are really spaced out from each other, and I'm not doing that on purpose. I know what I'm trying to write, but I just can't really ****_type _****it out. It usually isn't like this for me, but what I'm dealing some personal problems and it's hard for me to be ecstatic like I usually am for writing my stories and reading the other fanfics. **

**I know that this also is considered an excuse to some, but it's my reason for absence to others.**

**I don't know exactly when I'm going to be able to update on any of my stories, but I can tell you all how far I am on them.**

**Will You Smile For Me?****- Haven't begun chapter nine yet.**

**Inflamed By Hate****- 5/8 finished, it's the starter so there isn't going to be dramatic; but it does get you wondering. Two words to describe it: cheesy, sappy**

**Albums & Auditions****- Haven't begun chapter three yet.**

**My progress absolutely sucks right now, and I'm not ashamed nor afraid to admit it.**

**Before I go, I wanna share something that I haven't been depending on lately, and I don't want ****_any _****of you to make the same mistakes that I'm making right now.**

**"The truth resembles a knife. When it's used carefully, the cuts are pristine. When used horrifically, the cuts are strewn everywhere. Be careful when you use the truth and ****only**** use the truth, because the lies only sharpen the blade."**

**-Me**

**Well...before this turns anymore awkward than it already is...**

**Bye.**


	11. When Four Worlds Collide

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SOLEMLY AWESOME AUSTIN & ALLY!**

**I am back from the dead! And the angels there gave me some pretty damn good inspiration!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Niall's POV:**

I walked up to the girl quicker than Austin because well, she was pretty and I was anxious!

"Hi there," I started, rubbing my now sweaty palms on my trousers. "I'm Niall." I introduced myself, smiling widely and holding my hand out for a shake.

She looked gobsmacked at my hand and me. The girl was wearing an old, gray Palms Beach jumper and baggy jeans with worn out sneakers. She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a tiny squeak and her grip tightened on her textbooks.

I looked at her pretty weirded out. It's like this is her first time talking to a person...

"U-u-um," She stuttered, adjusting her books so she had one free hand. "I'm A-Alison- but you can c-call me A-Ally." Then she hesitantly grabbed my oh-so-patient hand and shook it lightly. Right after, she shot her hand back to take ahold of her books. She laughed nervously and tilted her head a little to the side.

I felt a gust of air appear beside me so I turned around and saw Austin standing there, a little behind me. Well, he sure took his sweet old time walking across the hallway.

"H-hey Niall, I see you've met Ally." He smiled nervously and shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. _Why is everyone stuttering when they say her name? _I wondered.

Wait...I thought Austin said that he _didn't _know her? How could he know her name but not know who she was?

He lied to me.

Once _A-_Ally saw that Austin was there, her eyes widened in fear and her face paled. So basically, she looked like a deer in headlights.

Okay, I have one possible explanation for this: they're secretly dating and he didn't want me to know because he thought I would tell the entire school about it.

Smart kid, I probably would have done that.

Austin looked down at him shoes and started rocking back and forth on his heels while Ally metaphorically shrunk in size.

I looked back and forth between the two and I instantly grinned sadistically, knowing that I had busted them. "It's okay, I won't tell anyone about you two." I smirked and looked up, closing my eyes.

When I heard no response, I opened my eyes and found that they were both staring at me, weirded out.

"What?" They both asked me, completely dumbfounded.

I quirked an eyebrow and crossed my arms. I was expecting them to start begging me not to tell anybody, but this is no where near what I predicted. "Aren't you guys-" I started, but was soon cut off my a cell phone ringing.

Ally reached into her pocket and pulled out an old flip phone**(1)**. She looked at the caller ID and her expression changed to worry. "I have to take this." She said, looking at us momentarily before excusing herself and walking off to the end of the hallway.

After about a minute, she rushed back to us and started opening her locker again. "I'm sorry, but that was my brother's school. Apparently, he's in the principle's office and I need to be present; I just hope that it's for an award." She explained. Just as she shut her locker, she turned to us reluctantly. "Um...could one of you guys cover for me in homeroom? I don't want her to think that I wouldn't attend her class..." She trailed off and bit her lower lip.

Right as I was about to ask her what her homeroom was, Austin beat me to it. "S-sure!" He said, a smile threatening to show. Noticing how Ally's quickly turned to him, his hand shot up and he started scratching the back of his neck while looking off the side. "I mean, Ms. Rhoander knows that you w-wouldn't ditch, anyways-" He tried to explain, but was soon interrupted by Ally throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him quickly before thanking him and power-walking out of the school building.

As I watched her leave, I turned to Austin who was frozen, looking like he was hugging an invisible person.

"Austin?" I asked him. After calling his name a few times and waving my hand in front of his face, he was still frozen.

Unfathomable.

"EARTH TO AUSTIN!" I shouted directly into his ear.

If I didn't know any better, I would have thought he was wearing spring shoes that can make him bounce up to 15 feet. His eyes bulged beyond belief when he landed, which was after that strange skirll screech, but he quickly regained himself and leaned against the lockers. "'Sup?" He asked cooly, jerking is head slightly upward at me.

That was a bit bipolar...

I started laughing really hard at his sudden change of emotions in a matter of thirty seconds. As my laughing slowly died down, I said, "Dude...what was that?" I asked him, trying hard to hold my laughter. I leaned against the silver, metal lockers next to him and smirked.

He looked at me weird and said, "What are you talking about?" He crossed his arms and propped his foot against the bottom of the locker he was leaning against.

"I mean-" I uncrossed my arms and mimicked his "frozen" pose. I know I wasn't stretching it by any means, because he paled at the sight of it. "-this." I finished, not breaking the stance.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." He looked away from me to a poster for the chess club on the wall.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

Let's see if this works, "No, you don't. You have no idea who that girl was and you don't have a red guitar named Frank."

"Yes, I do. Her name is Ally Dawson and I _do _have a red guitar and his name is Benny! HA! Take that Horan!" He said, smiling in victory. Yep, it worked.

"..."

"What?"

"Have you had sex with her yet?" I said, my face heating up because I was holding my breath, trying to refrain from laughing.

"Dammit, Niall!"

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I burst out laughing. As in red face, gripping rib cage, teary-eyed laughing. I slid my back down the lockers, not caring about the dials cutting into my back as I sat down on the cold floor.

I may or may have not gotten a few odd glances from bystanders passing by, not knowing who I was, why I was laughing hard, and why Austin was beet red of embarrassment.

"Okay Niall, if you laugh any longer than you're going to choke." Austin said, irratated. I could hear him tapping his foot repeatedly on the ground next to me.

I knew what he meant, my mum tells me the same thing. That's why she bought me a water bottle, to calm myself whenever I'm laughing too hard and/or too long. I reached into my backpack, unzipped the zipper, and pulled out the mini blue mister. I sprayed my face until I was calm, then opened my eyes.

I looked over at Austin and half smiled, wiping the water out of my face and rubbing my wet hands on my trousers. "So..." I started. He looked over at me so I continued, "why did you lie to me about not knowing her?" I stood up and crossed my arms, leaning against the same locker as before.

He looked down at his feet and gingerly kicked the dirt-covered footprints on the ground. "Well, you see...um..." He trailed off.

I stared at him in confusion. Why was he having such a hard time answering a simple question? Does he even know why?

He looked over his shoulders, checking to see if anyone was listening in on us. He stepped closer to me and held his head down. "I kinda have a crush on her..."

Score.

**Ally's POV:**

I jumped into the truck and slammed the door shut. I laid my hands on the steering wheel and my head found it to be the best place to be at the moment.

_What did I just do? _

You hugged him.

_Why? He just said that he would cover for me in class. Besides, he hates me!_

Because you were _happy_ that he was willing to do something for you. And are you sure that he hates you? After all, he did shoo off his _friends_ when they were giving you a hard time.

_One time, ONE TIME!_

And remember when he apologized after bumping into you in the hall?

_Two times, happy? Besides, why are you telling me about his _only_ highlights?_

Okay, first of all, I'm _you_. And second of all, because ever since you stood up to him a few weeks ago, he's been a bit softer around you. Admit it, you're starting to take a special liking to the person who stuck gum in your hair during the second grade.

_So what? His heart is gaining _some _color. But that doesn't mean that I _automatically_ have to like him. He's been the He-who-must-not-be-named to my Harry Potter since the fourth grade; it's going to take a _long_ time before I even _think _about forgiving him._

Whatever floats your boat. But keep in mind that I'm still going to poke a hole in the bottom of it.

_What's that supposed to mean?_

Did you forget the reason that you're sitting in the truck in the first place?

_Oh man, I forgot about Alex! I can't believe I did that, I'm a terrible sister!_

Bingo.

Once I arrived at Alex's school, I parked at the first open space I saw. I quickly turned off the ignition and unbuckled mt seatbelt. As soon as I was out of the car, I adjusted my sweatshirt and quickly made my way through the front doors.

The school office was your typical kind. Wooden chairs with navy blue cushions were lined up against the wall, the secretary's desk facing them. Photo's of the school's athletics were hung perfectly aligned from each other on the creame wall.

I walked up to the secretary's desk and waited patiently, because she was in the middle of what seemed to be an important phone call. I looked at her desk name tag and read, _Carla Allsworthy_.

Carla had been so helpful to us when Adam enrolled Alex into the school. She always had a bright spirit; never ending, never fading. Today, her auburn hair was tied into a bun. The remains of her long bangs hung low in front of her eyes, hiding her dark eyelashes and her dark blue eyes from the rest of the world. Her maroon reading glasses were propped up onto her crooked nose, letting her read whatever was on the computer screen that told her what to do while attending a parent or somebody. She was wearing satin baby-blue tank top and a long-sleeved black vest, letting her hair shine contrast her outfit deeply.

Once the phone call was over, she looked up at me with a stone cold expression. "You can go in there now, they've been waiting for you." She snapped. Whoa, I hope that's because of the full moon today.

Shaking my head and tearing my gaze away from Carla, I blinked repeatedly and entered the principal's office. A cold chill ran down my spine, causing me to shiver. This place had always given me the creeps.

I stepped cautiosly into the threshold of the small office. Small paintings were hung on the walls and there was a large, oak desk by the corner of the room.

"Ms. Dawson," the principal, who used to be mine, asked me. "Please have a seat. I would like to talk to you about your brother's recent actions." He said, sternly.

I took a look to my right and saw Alex, who slumped far down into his seat, probably thinking that he would be invisible if he did. Taking my seat, I laced my fingers and placed them on my lap.

"Now, Alexander Dawson has displayed physical violence on a fellow student. I don't know how it happened, but other students told me he threw the first punch." He explained. I whipped my head to the side and gasped as I looked my little brother. He smiled sheepishly as if he did it every other week. "Alexander, would you like to tell us why and how you were involved in a fight?"

"Well..." Alex started, and began to tell us the story.

**Alex's POV:**

"Have a good day at school!" Ally wished me as I hopped out of the truck and shut the door. I got to talk to her about screaming motherly things to me in front of my friends. It's embarassing.

I walked to the playground for mornnig reccess and pushed my backpack off of my shoulders, which landed on our class's circle group, next to all of the other backpacks.

I ran excitedly to the monkey bars. I couldn't wait to hang upside down again, it was so fun! But I think Adam said something about me losing brain cells each time I did that.

Oh well, I'm not going to be using those any time soon.

Right as I was about to climb up the connecting ladder, someone pulled me off of them, preventing me from doing anything unharmful. "Ow..." I muttered, opening my eyes to the dull, blue sky.

"What do you think you're doing, Dawson?" Casey Low growled, kicking me lightly in the ribs. I pushed myself up off of the ground and dusted off my pants from the fake woodchips that were stuck to me. Casey and his group of friends were crowded around us, along with a few other kids.

"I was about to climb the monkey bars, but it looks like the ape won't let me" I fired back, digging my shoes deeper into the cold dirt.

He glared at me and faked a step towards my direction. I staggered back, my relfexes taking over me. "That's pretty good, for a boy who's parents ran away from him." He smirked and dug his hands deep into his pockets. "How is that _busted lip_treating you? I hope it hurts."

I have to take my sister's advice. I can't let Casey take control of me. "Take that back! My parents loved me! They still do!" I shouted, leaning in forwards so my voice would appear louder to him. "I'm sick and tired of you bullying me for no good reason. What did I do to deserve this from you?"

"You were being you! And it's true, your parents hate you, they killed themselves just so they could get away from you!" He sneered.

I couldn't take it anymore. I lunged forward and punched Casey as hard as I could in the jaw. The pain shot through my arm, but I could care less about that.

"My parents didn't kill themselves," I shouted, "They didn't want to leave me one bit. If it was their decision, then they would be here right now. You have no right to say something that isn't true. They both died of natural causes, so there wasn't anything anyone could've done about it!" I screamed. My fists were clenched together to the point where my fist was white and the bones in my lower arms were bulging due to that.

"What is going on here? Why are you boys fighting?" A teacher lectuered as she ran up to us and helped Casey up.

"He punched me..." Casey complained and pouted his lower lip for dramatic effect.

"Is this true, Mr. Dawson?" She turned to me and rubbed Casey lightly on the back.

"I did punch him, but he-" I started, but was quickly but off.

"That's enough, go to the principal's office and he'll decide what to do with this." She snapped. "Casey," she said much softer, "are you alright?" He nodded his head pathetically and buried his head into her stomach.

"He hurt me..." Casey whimpered. Are you kidding me? He's lying! Well, I did punch him, but I did have a very good reason to do so! He was saying that my parents killed themselves just because of me. He was wrong. From what Adam and Ally told me, Mom didn't get to tell him, because the day she was going to, he died. And mom was sick while she was pregnant with me, so I'm considered a miracle child.

I looked around me and saw that all of the othet students were dead silent, crowding around me. The only sound that was heard was the hard wind blowing our eyes dry.

**Ally's POV:**

"So...yeah, that's how I ended up here," Alex finished.

Now that the principal and I know what happened, they should be able to punish Casey and help Alex through the bullying. This way, Alex won't have the same difficulty as I did when I was his age and so on.

"Mr. Dawson, due to your actions, we are going to have to suspend you for a three days time." Mr. Bouski explained. He bounded his hands together tightly and rested them on the desk and looked at us dead in the eye.

No, no, Alex can't be suspended. If he is, then this will go onto his record which is viewed by social security. And if social security sees that, then they're going to force Alex into foster care and put him in a home that could be across the country, away from what's left of his family. Why should he be suspended anyway, the principal knows that Casey had been bullying my baby for a while, so it should be Casey getting suspended.

"What about Casey?" I asked, putting a supporting arm around Alex's back.

"Mr. Low will not be punished, the trauma of a hit to the face is enough for him." He addressed solemly. Wait, that's all he gets? The trauma of karma? This can't be right.

I shook my head and leaned in closer to the principal's desk. Making large hand motions, I argued back. "That can't be all. You know that Casey has been bullying my brother for quite some time now, so Casey should get the suspension, not Alex." I leaned back into the chair and looked at him perplexed.

After about two more minutes of suttle arguing about the subject, he finally hit the spot that hurt most. "I don't think you understand how this school system works, Ms. Dawson. Your brother hit another student, that grounds for suspension. Casey did not throw any hits, that means he is not punished." I quickly decided that I had nothing more to lose. It was all or nothing.

"No, you don't understand how this school system works. It says in your rules that bullying will not be tolerated under any circumstances. And when you say that Casey did not hit my brother, you're wrong. He's gave Alex a busted lip just yesterday, in _your_ school. You told your students that they should stand up for themselves if they are bullied, and that's exactly what Alex did, and you're suspending him with no punishment to the bully. I do know how this school works, because I attended it for the required grades. Let me tell you something, I was bullied, every _day_, and none of you did a damn thing about it. I tried to talk to every faculty member, but none of them would listen, including you. Don't you dare tell me that this is a good school, because it sure as hell is not. I will not stand by and witness such hypocritical behavior from a supposed role model. How can you sleep at night, knowing that your students are suffering under your supervision. I certainly couldn't." I finally let it out. And relief is something that I have wanted for as long as my feet have walked.

Scared now of what was to come, I relentlessly looked at the man who probably just woke up. He was looking at me, as if I had more than one nose, and gave a look of relization. "You're right," he decided, "I should take into account all that has happened. Mr. Dawson will go without punishment and Mr. Low will face suspension." He quickly stacked a couple of papers and looked at Alex and me. "I suggest that you leave now, before I change my mind." I smiled warmly and looked down at Alex.

His eyes held excitement and admiration. He was smilling so big, that you could easily spot out the tiny chip in one of his front teeth. I grabbed his hand and led him out of the door, shutting it in the process.

Alex quickly turned around and hugged my legs. "You did it Ally," he congradulated, "You stood up to the principal and saved me from having to be adopted!"

I bent down to hug him better. I was proud of myself, I finally was. Once I smiled softly and hugged back Alex tighter, my eyes drifted closed and I silently thanked Mom and Dad for giving me that courage to save my brother.

My parents, I could almost feel them patting me on the back and saying how proud they were of me. I miss those days, even when the appreciation was shown by having the family computer for the next hour. "Thanks, guys." I quietly whispered into the thin air, vowing to experience this feeling again, even if it's the last thing I do. It's hard to get rid of the feeling that lifts a large amount of weight off of my pale shoulders.

Thank you, Mom and Dad, for being there for me, even though you're not here with me.

Thank you.

* * *

**A/N: And...DONE! Whew, so I wonder how many people stopped following me after this. And if you guys want to know where I've been, just ask me. But do know that I can give you a completely made up story as to why I was gone. Be warned.**

**Question: If you could have your love interest sing ONE song to you, what would it be? Mine is "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes.**

**Quote From Me: "She looks pretty = that bitch better give me her beautiful features or else I am going to throw my plastic ass at her boyfriend or crush."**

**That One Moment: When you're at a grocery store and you're afraid to touch metal because you know it will shock you, but you still do it anyway.**

**Tis that to be all! So until the next update for one of my stories...**

**BYE!**


	12. Not What I Had Expected

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**As for the people that wanted to know where I was, I was EXTREMELY sick. I had to be hospitalized for a week and I was getting over endmia, and I still am getting over it. I'll finally be able to go to school the seventh, and we'll see where it goes from there.**

**Time for the story!**

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

It was now lunch time. I had clutched onto the back of Niall's shoulder so I could guide him easily through the crowded hallways. I felt a little bad, Niall had to take the hit for people bumping into him, but I was shielded by him, having no distractions to take me off course.

"Um, Austin, when are we going to be at the mess hall?" Niall asked, jumping a little bit to try to get a view of the place that his nose picked up.

"Just go with the flow, and you'll get your food." I mandated. Once we arrived at the jungle gym of a room, I draped my arm loosely around Niall's shoulders and laughed at his jovial expression that he conveyed.

Today, the meal was ravioli. I licked my lips hungrily and unintentionally dashed past Niall and into the lunch line. Realizing what I had done, I slowed my pace and let my cousin catch up to me.

"So where do you usually sit?" he asked me, mimicking my gestures and grabbing a royal blue lunch tray.

"I sit with the rest of the football team and the cheerleaders, but I advise you to not listen to any of the except for my friend, Dez. The others are self-absorbed assholes." I advocated while setting a milk carton and a small portion of green peas on my tray.

"Then why do you sit with them if they're mean?"

Giving a small chuckle under my breath as the lunch lady scooped a serving of ravioli and dropped it on my tray, I bit my tongue and responded, "I actually don't know why I do." We exited the line and walk over to the plastic untensils dispenser.

He scrunched his eyebrows together and sat next to me at the table. "Does Ally sit at this table?"

My eyes enlarged as a few of the guys on the team looked at us questionly. "No..." I replied. "She's not cheerleader."

"Ally Miller? She's a cheerleader, she's right here." Emily McClanahan interjected, pointing to the girl next to her who was waving her hand lightly.

"He's talking about Ally Dawson." I pressed my lips together in a thin line and gave a small smile.

She laughed cruely and said, "What did the bitch want? And why would he know about her? She's a nobody, a nerd."

Niall looked at me, perplexed, and shook his head. "What do you mean? Austin..." But he didn't get to finish his sentence, for I had thwacked my hand on top of his mouth and excused myself by saying that we had encountered this morning, but I had dumped my diet soda on her.

"He likes to tell a different version of the story that's not true." I lied. Now, I'm going to have to explain to Niall what Ally thinks of me. What would he say? He hates it when people lie to him!

He looked at me permeditately and I knew what was going to happen. I took my hand off of his mouth and sheepishly set it on my lap.

"Austin," he started. "Could I have a word with you?" He stood up and walked over to the outside of the bathroom door. He motioned for me to follow him so I did as he said.

"Who does your cousin think he is? The principal?" Bryan commented, high giving Kellen and Mark, who were laughing to boost Bryan's self-esteem. There was nothing comical about that joke, it's not even good enough to be considered a joke.

Shoving my fists in my pockets, I stood up and walked to where Niall was standing. "So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked sheepishly.

He gave me a pointed look and pestured, "You know what we're going to talk about: what is everybody saying when they say that Ally's a nobody and they should torture her? And why did you say that you bullied her when you didn't?" Nancy Drew, I'm telling you.

"Well..." I stretched out in a high-pitched tone. "This is kind of a long story: you see, when I was in fourth grade, I developed a crush on Ally."

"I don't want your fucking life story, I want to know why the hell are you bullying Ally if you have a crush on her!" He whispered maliciously. I could see his applebottom bopping up and down and the blood in his face was building up. Niall has had a thing where he always treats the girl with respect, which is good, but he hates the guy that doesn't treat her with that respect. Great, now he's going to kick my ass. He may be short, but when he wants to, he can be as scary as hell. He's protective, and I'm not protected.

I braced myself for the lectures that he was bound to give me. He opened the door to the private band room and gave me a slight push that directed me towards the inside of the room. He closed the threshold, crossed his arms, and spread his feet apart.

It must've been minutes that past silently. Niall just stood there, looking at me and shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Aren't you going to give me a lecture or something?" I asked impatiently. I crossed my arms as well and shrugged disppapprovingly.

Suddenly, I my vision blanked white. My head quickly churned to the side and there was a sharp stinging sensation surging through the left side of my jaw. My eyes clenched closed, but I was still squinting arduously. My hands were holding the spot that was now dripping of blood. I staggered backwards a few steps until I was able to regain alignment. My jaw hurt unbelieveably, so a short whimper escaped from my throat.

I looked up to see Niall standing directly in front of me. His fists were pressed together tightly, the skin being pale white with red knuckles. He...he punched me. I knew that I deserved a punishment of some sort, but I never thought it would be so extreme.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled, wincing at the use of my jaw that was still in great pain.

"What the hell was bullying Ally for? I thought you liked her, at least, that's what you told me. Austin, I can't believe you, my own cousin. It makes sense now why you're sitting with those people at lunch, because you're a jerk, just like them! Why were you lieing to me? I know you were, so don't even bother trying to hide it. I thought that you were better person than this. I never thought that here you were some asshole that only cares about his reputation." He shouted. He turned around to leave, but I had to stop him. He has no right to judge me so quickly. He only knows half of the story!

"But I'm not one of those guys! That's just an act that I have to put up! I do care about Ally, I care for her more than you can ever think. She is the best person that I have ever met and I have been trying for about week now to seem like less of a dick to her. I actually got advice on how to do exactly that from a cop that had pulled me over. All I want is to have a genuine smile from her, directede towards me. She has such a beautiful smile, and because of me she has to fake it. I'm trying, man, I'm trying! She means the world to me, and I know that I've screwed up, but I'm trying to fix that! I'm trying to become a better person, and I'm trying to love her right, just like she deserves. Niall, she means the world to me, and I would take a bullet straight through my heart if it would save her. Don't you know how hard this is on me?" I cried out. I threw my arms in the air and prayed that Niall would give me just one more chance.

"Did you ever think abut how hard this is on Ally?" Niall spun around on his heels and trudged towards to whe I was standing. He bit the inside of his cheek hard, and I could tell that he was refraining from doing something that he would regret for a long period of time. "She has to put up through all the shit that you're putting her through, just because you can't make a good decision about how to express your feelings towards her. And because of that, she's hated and doesn't have any friends! I don't think I've ever seen anyone act like such an asshole in my life! I'm disappointed in you, Austin, my own cousin." Venom poured out of his words and every syllable was pushing me down to the ground. He walk backwards slowly and opened the door gingerly. He muttered, "Come talk to me when you've got your life figured out." then left me alone, drowning me into the deathly silence of my thoughts racing.

**Alex's POV:**

"Okay, class, line up to go to lunch." Mrs. Aron instrcuted. The entire class shot up from their seats and raced to be the first student in line. Honestly, I don't see the point of being the first one there, it's not like the cafeteria is going to walk away.

I bent down and grabbed my lunch box. It was an Avengers theme with Thor and the Hulk on the top cover and on the back was Captain America and Wolverine posing.

I walked subconsciously to the near back of the line. Just like Ally, I didn't like much attention, but it wasn't as severe as she has it.

Bringing me out of my routineal walk to the mess hall, I felt a sharp tap on my shoulder. My eyes bulged and fear became my main emotion. Why would somebody be wanting to talk to me? I'm not popular, I'm not someone that you go to for an opinion. I looked over my shoulder and saw that it was Casey. Quickly looking away, I hightened my pace and speed-walked into the cafeteria, not caring about the students who were yelling at me for cutting their place in line.

I immediately sat at the end of the table so I could be the first one to leave to go to recess. As usual, nobody sat near me. By now, I was used to it, but I still get lonely. I ate my peanut butter and honey sandwich in silence, eating slower than usual. In between bites, I would look over to see Casey staring at me with no expression. I've caught him staring five times already, and I'm becoming paranoid. Why was he looking at me? Do I have something on my face? Am I chewing weird?

I checked my shirt and wiped my mouth, but there was no stain, and there was no food lingering there.

Once the lunch lady dismissed our table for afternoon recess, I threw my food away and ducked my head, rushing past the other students who were ecstatic to play basketball with the new ball that our gym teacher bought. As for me, I smiled lightly and galloped over to the swing set. There were only two swings, so I was happy that nobody else had beat me to them. I sat down on the rubber seat, buckled my hands around the two cold chains, and began kicking my feet...

...but was quickly interrupted by a pair of large hands pushing me off of the swing and onto the thin grass.

"Dawson," a voice barked. "We wanna talk to you." I felt a shoe lightly kick the lower side of my back.

Looking up from the ground, I craned my neck and saw Casey and his group of friends staring down at me. I positioned my feet together and quickly pushed myself off of the ground.

What did they want? Didn't this morning teach Casey and his peers a lesson? Speaking of that, I can see a wicked bruise forming on his jaw. I did that? That is so cool! Maybe I could become a wrestler someday. And they would call me, "Best-x Alex." Wait, I'm getting off-topic.

"What do you want, Casey?" I growled, biting my tongue to find zen in this predicament.

Casey stepped towards me and buried his hands in his jean pockets. He squinted at me, but he wasn't glaring. He's going to hit me again, it seems like it. He's mad at me for punching him this morning, and he wants to make sure he's the one with the power. "That was pretty awesome, what you did to my jaw." He complimented. "In fact, it was really awesome."

Why hasn't he humiliated me already? "Where are you going with this?" I asked shakily. I wasn't mad or annoyed, I was scared. But I couldn't let my guard down, because once I did, he would strike.

The kid next to Casey, who's name was Coleman, stepped up next to Casey and tilted his head. "Since Casey's getting suspended, we need a new him. Temporarily, I mean. And since your the one who managed to get him suspended, we talked it over and decided that you would be the new Casey." Coleman pulled down the sleeves on his mustard yellow sweater and jammed his thumbs into his pockets.

"You got guts, kid," Casey added. "And after I come back, we want you to be one of us, permanently. What do you say?"

What do I say? What do I say? These people have bullied me since the second grade, and now there asking me to become one of them. They would become my...friends, something I've never really had. They would laugh at my lame jokes, they would pick me up when I fall down, but that's all of the good things. If I become one of the, then I would have to bully other kids that don't deserve to be bullied. I can't become one of them, but if I go with that decision, then they would bully me even more than they already have. I can't risk it, but I have to do what's right.

"Fine," I decided. "I'll do it."

Casey grew a smug smile along with the rest of his group. "Welcome to the gang, Dawson."

* * *

**A/N: Did I shock any of you at the ending there? I hope I did...**

**Guess what? I got a writer's thesaurus for Christmas, and a keyboard! I'm so excited! Music and writing, two of my favorite things!**

**Responses to Reviews:**

**lamafluffyllama- OOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAA AAAYYYYYY! Done.**

**Alaina n- Oh my gosh that is so awesome! That means so much to me, genuinely, that you brag about these! It gives me something new to smile about!**

**Raelyn723- And I read your story right after you reviewed! It's pretty good!**

**lizard- I was telling lies about what I was eating. I would go without a crumb of food and a sip of water for at least two days time. I was dehydrated and my body was failing. I couldn't move, I could barely blink. It took all of my strength to just take three steps, then I collapsed. **

**Question:**** What was that one present for Christmas (or Hannakuh) that you knew you were going to get?**

**Quote By Me:**** "Each of us are as simple as a 3x3 puzzle and as complicated as 10,000 piece puzzle. But how can you solve a puzzle if you don't even bother to see which pieces go where?"**

**That One Moment:**** When you're acting like you're superior one second, then you're scared the next. Happens in an instant.**

**And that's all! Until my next update...**

**BYE!**


	13. Open the Memories

**Okay, this chapter is VERY important, and it will all make sense in a few chapters, so bare with me! And for those of you who are reading my stories on YouTube, I just posted episode 108 for 'Never Thought It Would Happen.' Also, I saw the teaser for 'Auslly' last night. And the entire time, I was repeatedly saying 'tease it, tease it, tease it.' Then I laughed in victoriousness because IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME.**

* * *

**Adam's POV**

_I was gripping my mom's hand tightly. This couldn't be the end, I wouldn't let it. She closed her eyes in discomfort and whimpered quietly before holding her stomach with her free hand._

"_Adam..." she whispered. I leaned forward and placed my ear next to her mouth, since it took too much energy for her to talk. "I love you, you know that, right?" She asked. I nodded my head vigorously and fought back tears that were brimming my eyes._

_I sniffled and bit my bottom lip harder. I could taste the blood that slowly seeped through the cut, but that was the last thing on my mind. "Mom, don't leave me; I beg of you! Don't do this to me, please." I wrapped my free hand around her other one and looked into her tired eyes. She winced harshly and gripped my hand tightly._

"_Go get the nurse, I think the baby's ready to come out." She instructed, but I didn't follow. I knew that this was the last moment I was going to spend with my mom, and I didn't want to speed it up._

"_Mom, what if Alex doesn't make it? Then these last eight months were just to kill three lives. I can't think of one good thing that's happened this year!" I shouted._

_Without noticing, she pressed the nurse's button and kept on trying to sooth me, but it failed. "It's going to be alright, you need to know that." I felt her hand run through my dark, short curls. _

_I heard footsteps come behind me. I turned around to face a young nurse with a clipboard in her hand. "Is there anything wrong?" She asked. Penny nodded and held her grown stomach._

"_I think I'm ready to push." The nurse's expression held no change as she walked over and measured the dilation._

"_Ten centimeters," she confirmed. Then, she stepped outside for a few seconds before two more nurses and a doctor came in. _

_I knew that I wasn't allowed in here, but I didn't really care about the god damn rules. My mother was dying, and we could lose this baby too._

"_I'm staying here." I insisted, even though nobody told me to leave. _

_I saw the nurses give each other knowing glances. After, they looked at me and nodded._

"_Adam," Penny cried. "I want you to do something for me..." I felt her grip my hand tighter than before._

"_Okay, first push." One of the nurses instructed. Mom grunted in pain before lifting her back slightly, giving the first push._

_She looked at me and said, "I want you to take care of your siblings, no matter what happens." Then, a tear cascaded down her delicate face. I felt the same happen to me, except more tears came by the second._

"_Second push,"_

"_Take care of Ally..."_

"_I can see the head! One more time."_

"_Take care of..." She paused to screech in agony. "Alex."_

"_Almost there, I'm starting to see hands!"_

"_Adam!" A second later, the sound of her screaming stopped and was replaced with a beautiful, cry._

_I looked up to see a red, small infant screaming to his content. "It's a boy!" The nurse congratulated. _

_I heard the sound of scissors being snipped and the doctor began to tie the umbilical cord. The nurses began to clean the blood from Alex's fragile body. I looked over to Mom to see her weaker than before. Then, reality hit me._

"_Oh my god, Mom. Stay with me, stay with me." I begged tears dripping down my face. The joy I felt from Alex was slowly disappearing and was being replaced my tragedy._

_She blinked slowly, letting her eyes wonder around the bright room. After a few seconds, her eyes landed on me and her eyelids began to close. "You are strong..." She whispered, then stopped moving._

_My heart began to skip beats and my eyes dilated. "Mom?" I asked hoarsely. "Mom?" I said a little louder. "Mom, wake up! Please!" I screamed. I stood up and began to shake her shoulders, but no response came out of her. Then the worst sound flooded my ears: a high-pitched beep that wouldn't end came from the monitor. "No!" I yelled. My fists clenched together tightly and I fell into full panic mode._

_I felt doctors push me out of the way and out of the door. I continued to scream for her, but no avail. The door shut closed on my nose and I banged my fists against the thick glass. I could see the defibrillator press onto her breasts and bounce her against the bed. The process continued for about two minutes, then the doctors stopped, all while I was screaming for her to come back._

_I noticed that one nurse looked at a board and write something down, but I prayed it wasn't what I thought it was. _

"_Please," I whispered to the air. "Please, don't let her go..."_

* * *

I grabbed the tissue quickly and wiped the stray tear that was falling.

Right now, I was at the apartment. It was my break and I thought I would do some laundry. I sighed as I put the picture of Mom back on the desk. Every time I looked at that picture, I reminisced that evening. That night changed my life completely; it made me who I am today.

I remember crying every time I thought of her for the past eight years, and I still haven't moved on. I can't let her go so easily, she was part of me, she was the one who raised me.

If only I could go back in time and fix all of my mistakes, I would in a heartbeat. God, why did I have to tell her that I hate her so many times? I never did, I was just mad! I never hated her, I could never, even if I tried. I love her, and I still do. It's hard to get through every day because Ally looks so much like her.

I remember one night when I almost did something that I regretted. I was so broken about Mom and Dad, that I did something that I promised myself I wouldn't do.

* * *

"_Joyce, give me back the bottle!" I argued, trying to take back the half-empty bottle of vodka. The pain hurt me too much, I couldn't bear it anymore. _

_This was my only release. And besides, it's not like Ally or Alex would know what happened to me._

"_Adam, I am not letting you get drunk. You promised yourself that you would never do this." She yelled. I don't know how she was winning, I was obviously stronger than her. Then again, when you're weak, you lose your strength._

_Finally, I yanked the bottle out of her hand and started to chug it down quickly, before she could get it again. Then, I threw the bottle on the ground, hearing the sound of the glass breaking. I turned to the bartender and demanded another._

"_No, don't give him another." Joyce interjected. I rolled my eyes and demanded another, but not before Joyce took ahold of my shoulders and shook me back and forth. "Don't do this to yourself, Adam. You don't know what's going to happen when you're drunk. You could do something that you could regret for the next week, the next month, or the rest of your life! Imagine if you hit someone, like Ally, or Alex, or me, god dammit!" She screamed at me, imploring me with her eyes not to go any further. Then, what she said fazed through me._

_What would happen if I was drunk? Joyce's right, I could hit someone. And I don't want to traumatize my twelve-year-old sister with seeing her older brother drunk as an alcoholic. And Alex is just four years old, I don't want him to see me as a monster. I would never forgive myself if I did that to him._

"_I know this seems like a way to forget your problems," Joyce comforted. "But you'll be stuck with them again when you're sober. Adam, don't hurt yourself like this." I nodded my head and closed my eyes._

_I felt a tear crawl from my eyelid. "Joyce, I don't know what to do anymore. There's just too much going on, I don't know if I can do this anymore." I opened my eyes to see that my vision was blurred with tears and I felt my face heat up._

_Letting me cry on her shoulder, Joyce hugged me tightly and started to rub my back gently with her hand. Then after, she whispered soothing words into my ear._

_After I was done crying, Joyce and I left the bar and went into her car, driving back to the apartment._

I remember those days just like the back of my hand. And trust me, I know the back of my hand very well. But that bad part about that is that I don't want to remember them, I just want to get rid of them. Having those memories to dwell upon is like having rocks thrown at you while you walk home from school every day. You don't want it to happen, but it's still going to reappear right when you think it's vanished.

"Adam," I heard Joyce shout as she opened the door. "I'm home." Man, do I love the sound of that.

I jumped up from the chair and raced to the living room to greet her with a peck on the lips.

"How was work?" She asked and hung her jacket on the coat rack.

"Great," I answered. "Hey, did you get the mail?" Then, I looked down at her hands and noticed that she already had the mail in her grip. Fabulous.

After laughing, she gave me a curious look. "Yeah, and I saw that we had a notice from the tax company; I thought that you paid the bills the other week?" What?

"Joy, I thought that _you_ paid the bills the other week?" I asked her, then took the letter from her hands and ripped the top off, taking a look at the text.

The argument continued long after we both lost track of time. By now, we were yelling, screaming at each other, just because of our pointless anger. I could see the makeshift hatred in her eyes and I knew that I held some in mine as well. As we were ranting on about how the other one was irresponsible, we were interrupted by a loud yelp. We both turned around in alarm to see that it was Alex and Ally who stood at the door. Ally looked beyond petrified, and Alex looked angry, almost more than Joyce and I were.

"Would you two stop yelling at each other?" Alex yelled, dropping his backpack on the floor. "This isn't like you guys!" Almost by instinct, Ally intruded by taking Alex into the next room.

I felt the atmosphere become less dense and I heard joyce whisper, "He's right." I looked at her to cut in, but she continued. "We were arguing about something that could've been taken care of in a matter of minutes. And this isn't like us. Adam, I'm sorry I'll go pay the taxes." She turned around to leave, but I stepped in front of her.

"Joyce, I'll go pay the taxes. It was probably me who forgot, anyway." Then, she smiled lightly and leaned in to hug me.

"Thank you, Adam. For everything." She said. I looked at her confused and expected a reason, but she just pulled away from the hug and left without another word. Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I turned around and made my way over to my desk to pay the taxes.

**Niall's POV:**

As I walked back into the lunch room, without Austin, I sat down back in my seat and began to pick at my food, for I had lost my appetite.

"Where's Austin?" One of the cheerleaders asked.

"He's in the lou," I lied. I saw her and another one of the girls nod. As I started to twirl the a stray noodle around my fork, a movement coming from the door caught my eye. And being the curious lad I am, I looked up and saw that it was that Ally girl who had walked in. I had expected her to walk into the lunch line to get her meal, but instead, she just sat at a table all by herself and began to work on some schoolwork that she brought with her.

"You know," a red head that was sitting across from me said. "Austin really likes that girl." He explained. I looked at him confusedly.

"And who are you exactly?" I asked him. He stuck out his hand and introduced himself.

"I'm Dez," he said.

"Niall," I said. I saw him look at the door to the lou before he spoke out again. "Austin isn't in the bathroom, is he?" He accused.

"No," I admitted before hanging my head low.

"Hey, do you want to sit over by Ally? Try and get to know her a little? Then you can tell why Austin likes her so much." I looked up at him and smiled.

"Sure." Then, we gathered our lunch trays and walked over to where the brunette was sitting.

Dez was the first to grab her attention. "Hi, Ally," he said. Ally's head snapped up from her textbook, probably giving her a little bit of whiplash, then her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Um, do you guys need help with something?" She asked politely. Dez and I sat down next to her, setting out trays in front of us.

"We don't need help with anything, just thought we'd sit by you." I said.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, I decided to speak up. But my word choice wasn't the wisest. "So, you like Austin, huh?" She choked on air quickly and looked at me as if I was growing another head.

"Excuse me?" She said. I knew there was no turning back form this, so I continued. But not before earning a look form Dez.

"I saw the way you looked at him this morning right after you gave him a hug. And he looked at you the same way." I explained.

"There's nothing going on there. And besides, Austin hates me." She denied. I could practically see the wheels turning in her head, but I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Actually," Dez interjected. "People who hate you don't save you from becoming the football team's football." What? I'm a little lost here. I guess that happened before I got here.

"That was just one time." Ally argued. "Why would he like me anyway? I'm not one of those blond cheerleaders who's easier than a two-step equation." She explained, making me snicker lightly. "And why should I believe you two?"

Dez pointed at me and said, "Because Niall here just finished lecturing him about why he shouldn't be treating you like shit, even though Austin doesn't want to do so. That, and Niall punched him." How did he know that? It's not like- wait...my knuckles are a little red. Well, I'm glad this is just Dez. He seems pretty trustworthy.

"Okay, fine. I may like Austin, just a little bit." She said. Dez and I smiled in satisfaction, then promised her that we wouldn't tell anyone, not even our parents.

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

It was almost dinner time and Ally was currently in the kitchen, setting the pre-made chicken fettuccine into the oven. She took a few deep breaths due to the bowl being unexplainably heavy. She could feel the limited muscles in her arms bulge out of her soft, pale skin as she closed the oven door and set the timer. She winced slightly, for the sharp sounds that came from the oven irritated the severe headache that was forming.

As she waltzed around the tile to fill up the drinks for everyone, she started to forget everything she did. She couldn't remember if the timer was to go off in fifteen minutes, or was it twenty five. She walked over to the oven to see that it would go off in fifteen. Sighing, she continued with the table set up, but then she forgot if the drinks went on the left side of the placemat or the right.

"This is weird," Ally thought. This had never happened to her before, so she didn't know what was going on.

But as she was about to finish placing that plates on the wooden table, her head began to pound erratically. Ally's hands flew up to cover her eardrums, but the rate of the _boom-boom_ sped up and became louder. The only thing that Ally could register was that she was about to cry, for her nose was burning, her breathing was speeding up, and her vision was blurred.

Doing her best to come back to reality, the oven timer set off, giving her the temporary ability to think simple thoughts. Ally grabbed the oven mitts out of the drawer that was next to the sink and opened up the door to the oven. She felt the heat from the heater rush into her skin, pleasuring her for a few seconds. But when she took ahold of the large bowl with both of her hands, she used her remaining strength to take it out of the oven.

All of the sudden, the world started to spin. She couldn't tell if the apple in front of her was an apple, or if it was a pot. She couldn't tell that the refrigerator was moving, or if it was her. She heard a deep, sharp crack and pressure onto the front of her body. Half of her sight was filled with pale white, and the other was filled with mahogany brown. She heard a reoccurring _pit-pat _come towards her, but that was all she could make out clearly before everything became impossible.

"Ally!" She heard faintly, before blacking out.

* * *

**So, incase you couldn't tell, Ally just collapsed and fainted. And for that teeny-tiny scene I did a LOT of medical research. If you're dehydrated and low on iron, you're very weak and unable to move. First, you get a headache that makes you want to cry. Second, you vision blurs. Then, your knees unbuckle from underneath you and you collapse. Now, it's not as common to faint right after, but it can still happen.**

**Responses To Reviews:**

**A random kid- I hope this helps you sleep tonight!**

**AniyaBoyce- Aw, thank you! 8888888888888888888888 8888**

**Question:**** If you could have a signature t-shirt that could say one thing, what would it be? **

**Quote By Me:**** "There's tons of good food in the grocery store, so one's bound to be expired. There's going to be amazing opinions out there with a few bad ones, don't purchase the one that isn't appealing."**

**That One Moment:**** When someone gives you absolutely RANDOM. Ex: a broken door handle.**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-TH-TH-TH-TH-THA-THAT'S ALL FOLKS! So until my next update...**

**BYE!**


	14. Under the Weather

**:JFBOWDHBFOISHDBVIPUWv I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN F-O-R-E-V-E-R!**

**Good news, my school life is finally on track, I'm not sick anymore, and I think that I can keep up with both FanFiction and YouTube!**

**I just realized something: if I'm not in a good mood about fanfiction, I can call it fanfucktion...**

**That probably wasn't the best use of my innocence there...**

**So anyway, I really hope that you guys like this chapter! Please, feel free to tell my how my writing sucks, or if it rocks!**

**Also, I just got back from the R5 LOUD concert! And I HAD A BLAST!**

**Reason's why:**

**1. I caught Ross staring at me! I swear, there were legit butterflies in my stomach!**

**I had a casual conversation with Riker about a) my birthday and b) how I think I was doing good**

**Rydel held the mic up to me while she was singing! OMFG she is WAY more gorgeous in person! She is like the Barbie that actually is real, down to Earth, and isn't impossibly anorexic!**

**SO, time for the story!**

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

I quietly walked inside my house with Niall by my side. We haven't spoken to each other since the incident at lunch and I'm getting worried that we'll never be able to look at each other the same way ever again at this rate.

_When I had walked back into the lunch room that day, he was sitting with Dez and Ally. I had immediately felt the anger course through my veins, but I pushed it aside. For the time being, I had to think of an excuse as to how my jaw was bleeding and the bruise that was appearing ever so slightly._

_After I had told everyone that I had just tripped and told Niall to go on ahead without me, I found myself glancing at Ally and Niall and Dez for the rest of the period._ Bringing me out of my recap, my mom ran up to me and graced her finger along my jaw.

"Oh my god, what happened?" She shrieked. I winced slightly as she applied pressure on the cut. "We need to go to the hospital." She decided.

I quirked an eyebrow and said, "Mom, we don't need to go to the hospital for this. And what happened was I tripped in the hallway after some dude untied my shoes without me knowing." I lied. I saw her give Niall and me a questioning look, but she then let it go and shook her head.

I looked over and saw Niall step forward. "It's true, I was there. We then came to a conclusion that Austin is wearing boots from now on." He joked. I chuckled lightly to try and lighten the mood, shaking my head to 'reminisce' what happened.

"Well, we're still going to the hospital. That wound is pretty deep and I don't want it to get infected." She then turned to Niall and apologized for traumatizing him on his second day here.

Mom, you wouldn't traumatize him. It's a god damn punch to the jaw that he caused.

Once we arrived at the emergency room of the hospital, my mother made a beeline to the front desk and began to fill out the papers. I turned to Niall the best I could in the small chair that sat in the waiting room. Turns out, he had pivoted in his chair too.

"Listen," we both said at the same time. We laughed a little before running into the same problem, three more times.

"I'll go first." Niall insisted. "I'm sorry for punching you. Yeah, I overreacted, but I just couldn't believe that you practically tortured your crush since the fourth grade. You tried to explain to me that you didn't want to, but I still didn't listen." He apologized for the inconvenience. I gave a half smile and began to recite my mentally-rehearsed apology that I was slowly forgetting.

"And I'm sorry for giving you the impression that I was a jackass like the other football players- I was just a little worked up over the hug that Ally gave me this morning. I don't know, I guess I was sort of mad that I couldn't get a little kiss on the cheek, even though I didn't deserve it." We both laughed lightly before falling into the loud silence of ambulance sirens and pagers.

"Friends?" Niall sheepishly asked me. I smiled and looked down at my thumbs.

"We'll never be friends, we'll always be brothers." I said. He leaned in and gave me a man hug and apologized once again for getting me into a hospital.

"Austin Moon?" A doctor asked as she walked into the area. I stood up and walked over to the cold, white room with her. I jumped onto the navy blue bed and shook her hand which was extended towards me.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Cantaloh," she greeted. "So what seems to be the problem?" I pointed to my jaw, careful not to put pressure on it. Dr. Cantaloh yawned and tucked her bleached hair behind her ear, turning over to peer out the open door, then quickly turned back to me and wrote down on her clipboard.

I couldn't help but figure out that she was worried about something. "What's bothering you?" I asked her. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She then began to explain to me her story as she examined the cut.

"My brother's little sister had fainted today while making dinner. And I'm really worried about her." I feel bad for Dr. Cantaloh, her boyfriend's sister seems like a pretty good girl if she has a doctor worrying like this. "But enough about me, what's your story on how you were punched?" She asked.

"Um...my cousin was mad at me for being a real jerk to my crush, so he punched me. But don't worry, he apologized." I said, but then announced the thought in my head. "My crush was also bullied- mainly by me. And I would give anything to change that." I admitted. I saw her try to hide a smile, but I let it go.

"Mr. Moon, the good news is that it doesn't need stitches. The bad news is that you're going to have that around for a few weeks unless you put some _Neosporin_ on it. Then it'll be just for about a week" She diagnosed.

'That seems about right," I thought. I nodded my head in response and hopped off the tiny bed, landing on my feet successfully.

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

I woke up in a bright, white room. The first thing that registered was that I was laying down, and that I was cold. Once my eyes adjusted to the light that glared at me, I looked around and concluded that I was in a hospital.

_What happened?_ I thought as I gripped my pounding head. My fingers shook against my frizzy hair, letting me know that I couldn't think straight. Suddenly, the memories came back to me in a flash. The dinner, the room spinning, and me collapsing. _I must've fainted._ It was easy to figure out why I fainted: I had no food or water intake, so my organ's could barely function.

I whipped my head towards the door- ignoring the minor whiplash- at the sound of the door opening. Adam was the one to enter the room. I noticed that he had a cup of coffee in his hands. Not taking sight of me, he quietly turned around and shut the door without making a noise.

"Adam?" I asked. Startled, he jumped, nearly dropping his hot drink.

"Gator, you're awake." He smiled easily and moved over to my bedside. "How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"Tired," I answered. "My head hurts and I can barely lift my middle finger to curse the universe, how are you doing?" I chirped. He chuckled lightly before glancing at the monitor that was hooked up to my body via IV.

"Your blood sugar is really low. And according to this very thin paper," he paused for effect as he took a look at the chart that was posted at the end of the bed. "The doctor gave you drugs because you were dehydrated and you were low on just about all of your body minerals." He explained, not surprising me to the least bit. I just nodded subtly and looked down at the hospital identification bracelet that hung loosely across my wrist.

I then remembered my wrists and all of my scars. I urgently turned to face the back of my wrists to see that all of the countless cuts were showing. I became scared and it came to the point that I barely took account of the tears that started to fall out of my eyes. They...they were open to the world. Anyone- everyone- could look at them. And once they did, they would call me mentally challenged. They would think that I was some crazy bitch that does this for attention. They would think that I'm some brat that only did this because she didn't get what she wanted. That, or I was some Justin Bieber fan that believed the hoax on a blog site that stated that Justin was doing drugs. **(A/N: This is a hoax! It is not true! I'm not a belieber or anything, but I do know that this was a false rumor.) **

I slipped my arms under the blanket and turned my attention to Adam. I noticed that he was staring at the monitor and at me. Then, a thought of logic came into my head. The last time he was at the hospital for family was when Mom died and Alex was born. Poor Adam, I can't imagine this happening to me, but I know that I deserve it. The difference between Adam and I is that he deserves to win the lottery, and I deserve a one-way-ticket to Hell. Adam is such an amazing person, and I'm not. I don't even know if it's worth it anymore, I don't want to be an embarrassment to Adam, Alex, and Joyce anymore.

"What are you thinking about?" Adam asked me. My breath hitched silently in my throat; _was I really that transparent?_

"Nothing," I said, biting my lip to keep from breaking down in front of him. I had to stay strong, I had to do it for Adam. He doesn't deserve to have to deal with me, the ugly and fat bitch.

"In case if you're wondering, the doctor saw the marks on your wrists, and he's sending a therapist as soon as he knows that you've woken up." He explained. _Shit...They're going to force me to see a therapist. And if the therapist thinks I'm messed up enough, then they're going to send me into therapy, or maybe a mental hospital!_

"And if you're forced into therapy, you're going to end up recovering from all this pain." Adam interjected. _Was I thinking aloud?_ "Yes, yes you were." _Dammit._

The sound of the door opening again made both Adam and me turn our heads to see that Alex had walked into the room with a bag of _Doritos_ in his hand. "Adam, they have so many vending machines in here! I've never seen more in my life!" He whispered. Then, he looked over at me and greeted me with a standard level of voice.

"You will never believe who I saw in the waiting room." He said, smiling widely.

"Who?" Adam and I asked. I laughed silently at his adorable enthusiasm.

"Austin, the guy that's in love with Ally!" He answered. My smile quickly dropped and was replaced with a scowl. "It looked like he got punched." Well, he deserves it. "I bet he took it for Ally." He sang.

"Alex!" I yelled.

"Um, Sis? Your face is redder than Bob the Tomato." Alex said. **(A/N: Who else loves that guy? He was one of my childhood idols!)**

My mouth- as if it were instinct- pitched upwards and showed a portion of my teeth. "That's because I'm as mad as he was when Larry made fun of him while he was in the sink **(1)**." I replied. Alex's smile quickly dropped and was replaced with a sneaky grin.

"Austin and Ally," he teased. "Sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Alex the II in a baby carriage." I glared at him, but not much, for I was holding back a laugh.

"What makes you think I'm going to name our kid Alex?" I asked.

"So you're saying that you are going to have a kid together?" Adam burst out laughing, and I wouldn't balme him. I shook my head curtly and dismissed his childish attitude. I'm glad he's living like the average kid should. But what he said next made me want to get out of this hospital bed and chase him.

"I bet you're sexy on his abs too **(2)**." He snickered. For a period of time, I forgot to breathe. But I remembered how to after I told Adam to chase him down. But he denied.

Once I had forgiven Alex for making fun of me, he had skipped over to the other side of the bed and gave me a comforting hug. I heard the sound of a door opening, which I presumed was the one in here.

"Ms. Dawson?" A short, red-headed woman asked me. I nodded, a little confused, but then remembered that this must be the therapist that they've sent.

"That's me," I replied. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Adam lead Alex out of the room to give us some privacy.

After the session, the therapist, who's name was Jennifer, excused herself from the room and told me that she would come back later with my results.

Just as I was starting to get a little lonely, Joyce walked in and closed the door.

"You will never believe who I just evaulated." She said. I gave her a 'go on' gesture and she continued.

"Austin Moon. Apparently he took a punch from his cousin because he was being a jerk to his crush, who was bullied- mainly by him." Not this again.

"Can you guys just give up this theory? He would never like me- he hates me. He was probably talking about a cheerleader whom was called a whore for making a list of guys who hit her g-spot." He snapped, but immediately regretted it. "Wait- I didn't mean that! I take it back!" I commented. She didn't deserve that kind of hate. She's probably some amazing person that could become a freaking princess. After all, she could be pretty, no, beautiful! I would never compare to her, no matter how much make-up I color with on my face.

Joyce must've seen the wheels in my head turning, for she sat on the left side of my bed and put her hand lightly on my knee. "Ally, are you okay," she asked. I nodded my head lightly.

"Yeah, besides, the hospital's therapist already came by, so I talked with her and told her everything that was going on." I said, half-lying.

When I had talked to the therapist, I had told her the reason that I was starving myself was because the modeling agency I was trying to get into told me that I was too fat. And when she asked about my arms, I told her that it was because my brother and his girlfriend were fighting, and I just wanted to tae away the pain without telling them, because then I was afraid that 'they would get mad at me.'

So yeah, I lied to protect what's left of my family from anymore heartbre-

**Then all I saw was black, and I thought I would never wake up again.**

* * *

**A/N: Wow...did I bore you guys with that one? And I ended BOTH of my chapters with Ally blacking out. But does anyone know why? There is a hint in the story, but I can't give you anymore.**

**LET'S SEE WHO GETS IT!**

**Question:** **What is that one resolution that you make, but never do?**

**Quote:** "**You can't touch the sky until you spread your wings and learn how to fly."**

**That One Moment:** **When your little cousin tells you that you're Ross's lover...god, I'm scarred...**

**And until the garage door opens again,**

**BYE!**


	15. Pray For What's Best

**HEYYYYOOOOO! **

**Guys, I'm so truly sorry, I've ditched you guys again. BUT DON'T WORRY, for SCHOOL IS OVER! Honestly, I'm really gonna miss middle school, but some people were just so CRUEL there! I know it's gonna be the same in high school, but who knows…maybe I'll find someone there that'll help me out. *wink* *wink* *cough* *cough* ;D**

**So anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Third Person's POV:**

Dr. Ramoray was standing by the Receptionist's desk looking over some paperwork from his previous patients when a short nurse in pink scrubs paced towards him quickly. Doctor," the middle-aged nurse said. "Your patient in 3 is seizing." Dr. Ramoray then followed her into Room 3 and ordered her to give 10 grams of magnesium in the patient's vein.

Ally Dawson's eyes were opening and closing rapidly, along with her violent shaking. There was also a white liquid that was coming from Ally's mouth, falling down her chin and dripping off onto the bed.

The nurse clamped down Ally's arm and injected the medication into the right vein, used to giving the cure for this. _I hope it isn't Epilepsy,_ she thought. She couldn't bear to think that such a sweet child would have to go through a seizure disorder like this.

Ally's shaking began to die down and her head fell to the side, facing the direction of a fear-stricken eight-year-old boy. The little boy began trembling in fear. The nurse looked around, not seeing anybody else in the room.

"W-what's happening to her?" Alex choked out, feeling the tears stream down his face. This is by far the most frightened he's ever felt in his lifetime, and he hoped that it would never have to happen again.

"Get the boy out of here," the doctor demanded harshly, monitoring Ally's vital signs and taking her pulse.

The nurse put her arm around Alex gently as she led him out of the room that traumatized him greatly. "Don't worry," she comforted. "She'll be all right." Then two young adults approached her. She recognized one of them to be Dr. Cantaloh, and she guessed the other was the father of the boy.

"Alex, you can't scare us like that. How would you think I'd feel if I found out that I couldn't find my little brother after something like this?" The man said, kneeling down to Alex and embracing him in his arms tightly.

It was obvious that Adam was scared also, but he told himself not to admit it to anyone else but himself. He knew that he had to be the strong one in the group, for everybody's sake.

As Adam sat down in the chairs, he looked out the window to view the birthing center that he remembered greatly. Suddenly, two fresh tears dropped out of his eyes as he remembered the worst night and the luckiest night of his life. "Hey, Alex," he whispered to his little brother, nudging him a little bit. "That's where you were born." He pointed over to the building, trying to smile even though it was a happy memory.

Alex turned to look where Adam was pointing and realization hit him. "Is…is that where Mom died?" He choked out. He felt so fragile right now, almost like a person could break him into pieces just by holding him too tight.

Adam closed his eyes, sighing, and picked up Alex by gripping his underarms and setting the boy on his lap. He started stroking his fingers through his little brother's spiked up hair and rested his head on top of Alex's.

"Yeah…," he whispered, "yeah, it is."

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

Once I was discharged from the hospital, I was strictly ordered to bed rest. I had a protein pack that was hooked up to me via needle that fed me nutrients because the doctor knew about my refusal to eat or drink anything.

Right now, I was laying down on my bed. It was about three in the afternoon and my limbs were falling asleep one by one, and I hated the feeling of it.

The door opened and Adam came in with a glass of water, some crackers, and a small container. "Time for your medicine," he said, walking over to my bedside and sitting down, handing me the giant pills that I had to swallow one by one.

I started out with the small pills, plopping them all into my mouth and swallowing them dry with one gulp.

Adam gave me a look of disappointment. "You have to take them with food in your stomach and you can't take them dry." I knew the rules, but I didn't want to consume any more than what the doctors prescribed me.

"Please," he said, taking my hands in his and looking me in the eyes. "You can't be selfish like this. Ally, you could've died last week. Imagine what that would've done to us." I closed my eyes and looked down, taking my hands away from his and placing them on my lap.

"But then I would've been with Mom and Dad for the first time in eight years." I felt a tear escape my closed eye and fall down my cheek, landing on one of my fingers.

What Adam said next opened my eyes. "Then Alex would have to deal with losing you. We all would have to deal with it." For the first time, I truly felt how selfish I was being this entire time.

How could I put my family through this? Adam's already going to Hell and back just so we could have a roof over our heads, and I'm not even accepting his kindness. All I'm doing is throwing it out the window, causing him more pain that's already been bestowed upon him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, willing myself not to start crying in front of him. I had to be strong, I couldn't let this affect him more than it already has.

I felt the tension in the room drop once I said those words, and I could feel the traces of anger in Adam wash away. He leaned in and hugged me tight, and I let a few tears escape, knowing that he couldn't see them.

We both heard the door open and a small, familiar voice yell that he was home. Adam and I pulled away from the hug and smiled. And at the moment, I didn't care if Adam saw my tears, I just wanted him to know that at least I was feeling something.

Adam cracked a smile and stood up. "I'm gonna go thank Mrs. Deopkey for picking him up from school." I nodded, watching the closest thing I had to a parent leave me.

I was very thankful. Adam and Joyce were taking shifts of being home with me so I wouldn't be alone. They were scared of what could happen and I could understand it. I would do the exact same thing in a heartbeat if Alex was going through this.

It was then that I promised myself that I would never, _ever, _let Alex go through what I'm going through, no matter what.

He wouldn't have to deal with a person as terrible as Austin was to me. But at times like these, I wondered why he chose me to bully. But then I quickly remind myself that there were too many flaws about me that people would love to point out.

But what if that wasn't the case? What if…it was something else? Maybe he started bullying me because he was drawn to me. I shook my head, there was no way that he would actually _like _me.

Look at me, I'm fat, ugly, stupid, and I'm doing a terrible job of raising my brother. That, and I'm failing Adam and Joyce too. They all deserve someone who's amazing and compassionate, and I'm not even decent.

What made me think that I could ever be a good person? I bet Trish only took a liking to me because she's secretly a part of the popular group and is trying to get to know me so she knows my weak points.

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

Right now, I was playing video games with Niall and Greg in my room. My mom called me every few hours, telling me to apply Neosporin on my busted lip. It got annoying, but I understood her motherly ways, even if it drove me completely insane.

My eyes were trained on the bright screen as I was pushing buttons on my controller vigorously. I was so close to winning this round, and there wasn't anything that would stop me…

…except for Mom coming into my room and shutting off the TV.

The three of us guys groaned and looked her with wide eyes and arched eyebrows. I would bet money that we looked like a three-year-old who just lost their pacifier.

"Mom," I whined, "what'd you do that for?!" I had a killing streak of 20, and she just broke that! And it wasn't like we could start over, it was a network round!

Ignoring me, she put her hands on her hips and stood in front of the screen. "You boys need to spend some quality time together! All you've ever done so far was play video games. One: they're rotting your brains. And two: you could do this any time you want! That, and you need to spend some quality time together." She kept on ranting for the next five minutes, going on about how we need to treasure the time that we have together before we have to part ways once again, and not being able to even speak until years later.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, but that was a mistake.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at me, young man!" She snapped, but I held my hands up in surrender and continued.

"Sorry, but how about I show them around town?" I offered, and I knew instantly that that was a good decision on my part, for she eased up and smiled lightly.

She crossed her arms around her chest and said, "I like that idea. Now you boys grab your shoes and head out." She then pointed at us. "I don't want to see any of you until dinner time. Do I make myself clear?"

Greg, Niall and I chuckled and said 'yes mother' to her, then obeyed her orders.

While we were putting on our shoes, I heard Greg mutter something about being forced out of the house that wasn't his own. "I didn't even do anything wrong!" He complained.

* * *

Once we left the house, we started driving around town and I was showing them my favorite places to go at. Looking to the left quickly, I spotted the mall, the same one that Ally works at.

I wonder how she's doing. I hope she's working, then I can see her! But, I can't get my hopes up too high, today could be her day off. But what if she's there? What would I say to her? Niall would probably take her away since they already know each other so well.

What? Is that blood rushing to my head? Nah, it's just that blasted heatwave that we've got for the rest of the week. But, it could be jealousy.

Yep, it's definitely jealousy that I'm going through.

I don't want to see Niall with my Ally unless she's gushing about out date that she just got back from. She'd talk about how I bought her favorite wine, about how_―_

"EYES ON THE ROAD, NUTHEAD!" I heard two voices shout at me, rather loudly. My eyes flickered back to the road, just in time to get back in the right lane since I was drifting in the middle.

"Sorry, guys," I apologized. But in all honestly, I could still think about her while driving…to the mall.

Greg rubbed his neck in agony. "Are you sure that's a legal license you got there?" He insulted, obviously even more mad at me because he got stuck in the backseat.

Niall looked at me from the passengers side through his orange sunglasses. "Looks like we're going to the mall. Hey," he punched me lightly in the shoulder. "Is _Al-ly_ there?" He said, smirking to himself.

"You know, she's a pretty cool girl," he said. "Your friend, Dez, and I sat at her table during lunch and talked. Is Dez the only one of the football players besides you that's actually cool?" Niall asked, sinking down in the seat.

I didn't bat an eyelash, but I kept my eyes unmoving on the parking lot that I was pulling into. "Dez is pretty cool," I said in a monotone voice.

* * *

When I secretly checked Sonic Boom, I didn't see Ally anywhere. I thought that maybe she was in the bathroom, but when the guys and I looked around the store, we overheard something.

"_So what happened to Ally? Her brother called in sick for her this morning." A middle-aged woman asked the man next to her while she wiped the countertop with a wet wipe._

_The man shook his head solemnly. "Last night, while she was making dinner for her family, she collapsed. Her family and her brother's girlfriend took her to the hospital and it turns out that her organs almost failed completely." His voice was broken, and I could obviously tell that he thought of her as his own child from those few, but dreadful words that he spoke._

_The woman's hand flew to her head and she started to tear up. "Oh my goodness, I knew that she was restricting her food, but I never knew that she was anorexic, especially this severely." She looked down and swallowed her heartbreak, watching the tears fall down her cheeks so quickly. "I wish I could've helped the child, John. We saw all the signs, but we did nothing about it. She could've died, and it would've been partly our faults because we didn't do anything about it!" Her voice became close to a yell, but she took it done to a whisper when she noticed that there were still customers in the store._

_John shook his head and placed his shoulders on the woman, bringing her into a comforting embrace. "Martha, all we can do is pray that she'll live to see the next morning." He rubbed his hand on Martha's back as she nearly sobbed into his tall chest._

_Wait…Ally collapsed? Oh my god, Ally's hurt!_

_I ran up to the counter and leaned over to John and Martha, my hands slapping down on the marble to grab their attention._

_Jumping in shock, the two pulled away from the hug and looked at me. John quickly brought himself together and looked at me as if nothing had just happened._

"_Can I help you with something, sir?" He asked. I looked at him, my eyes begging for good news._

"_Is…is Ally okay?" I asked them, my voice nearly hoarse and my vision began to blur and my nose started to sting. One tear rolled out of my eyes and down my cheek, falling onto the counter._

_Martha looked over at me with sympathy. "How do you know her?" She asked calmly._

"_I'm a close friend," I answered, "Please, tell me: is she okay?" I pleaded. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Niall and Greg were starting to notice that something was up, but I really could care less if they knew or not._

_I couldn't bear to think that all the stupid bullying that I had to do for my image did so much to her. If she had permanent damage, I could never forgive myself._

_And what if I lost her…_

_John placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "she's gonna be okay. She's strictly on bed rest and taking a lot of medication, but she'll be okay." My heart started beating again once I heard that she was going to be all right. I wasn't going to lose her, and that's all that mattered._

_Marie cocked her head to the side and stepped closer to me. "Do you want to give her a message or anything? I have her phone number right here." She pulled out a piece of paper from underneath the counter that had some numbers on it._

_I almost didn't realize how close I was to completely breaking down at that point. If I called her, what would she say? What would she do? I would probably cause more damage by freaking her out this much, and I wasn't going to risk that happening. She had to be okay, no matter how torn up I was going to feel about this._

_And if she was going to live to see another day, then that's what keeps me waking up in the morning._

My head pounded from the memory as I sped away from the mall and back to home with Niall and Greg. No voices dared to come up from them, but I knew that they somewhat understood what was going on, even if I hadn't muttered a word to them.

"Austin," Niall said, reaching out and placing a hand gently on my shoulder. "You're in no condition to drive," he was referring to the fact that my body was as stiff as a board and that I was barely breathing.

I just clenched the steering wheel harder and replied. "I'm fine," I said.

Greg leaned in from the backseat and looked at me. "He's right, you need to pull over." Deep down, I knew that I should do so, but I refused to listen to my inner voice, that's what got me in this God-forbidden situation in the first place.

"I said, I'm _**fine**__._" My voice had darkened, along with my eyes, and I didn't feel like calming down one bit.

But once we hit a red light, that's when my top burst.

I slammed my fist against the horn and screamed at the light, yelling at it for no reason whatsoever.

"CAN'T SOMETHING JUST GO RIGHT FOR A CHANGE!?"I cursed at the wind for blowing, I screamed at the sun for shining when there should be a rain cloud, I couldn't take this anymore.

Hearing the sound of one of my car doors opening and closing, I buried my head in my hands and began to sob quietly, mad at myself for what I have done. Once I heard my car door open through the tears, I felt someone reach over and unbuckle my seat belt. I peeked out through my fingers and saw that Niall was the one who was standing out on the street.

"Come on, mate," he said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me out of the driver's seat. I struggled against his grip, but when you're in this state, you lose your strength.

Keeping the sympathetic expression on his face, Niall led me around the front of the car and into the passenger's seat, where he opened the door and helped me get in. Greg leaned towards us and helped buckle my seat.

"I feel like a two year old again," I muttered, trying my best to find light in the situation, even though I didn't want to. I heard them both chuckle lightly, but I knew that that was the best way to reply without hurting me even more.

Once Niall got situated in the driver's side, he drove over to a church parking lot for the _First Baptist Church_.

I was hunched over, leaning my head on the dashboard, and sobbing uncontrollably now. I cried over everything that I had done to her, every lie that I said, every action that caused her pain and tears, and every moment where she felt unsafe.

And it was all because of _me._

"Do you want to go inside the chapel and pray?" Greg asked quietly, leaning over and running his hand over my back. I would take every chance I had if it could make Ally better, so I nodded my head and nearly choked on a sob that erupted from my throat.

Who knew eight years ago that I would be crying my eyes out in a chapel because of some girl? That because of some stupid teasing to mask my crush on her would have her nearly killed?

The boys and I sat on the pubes three rows away from the statue of Christ and I clasped my hands together, my head against them, and began to move my lips to pray, but no words came out, even though they came out clearly in my mind.

"_Father, God, I know it's been a while, and I've made some stupid decisions, but I had no idea that any of this would happen. I screwed up, big time, and I would do anything in a heartbeat to change that._

_When I was little, I had a crush on a girl in my class. Being the little kid I was, I thought that pulling her hair and taking her crayons was the best choice so people didn't find out about my crush on her. But since that crush never went away, I kept up the act, but it grew worse and worse throughout the years._

_But my love for her also grew fonder, and it was then that I knew that she was the one. She was the one that I wanted to wake up next to every morning. She was the one that I wanted to bear my children. She was the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with._

_And because of what I've done, that may never happen._

_I called her so many things that she wasn't for so many years, that she actually started to believe the lies. She thought she was ugly, fat, and worthless, but she wasn't. She is the most beautiful―gorgeous―woman that I have ever laid eyes on, she was perfectly skinny when I met her, and she has the kindest heart that you gave her._

_Now, she's harming herself greatly and she's starving herself to the point where she almost died last week. And it was all because of me! Lord, if you saved her from death, then that means that I have another chance with her to make things right._

_And if that is the reason, then I'm going to take it._

_I swear on my life that I'll treat her right from now on. I'll have her waking up to a bouquet of roses next to her and breakfast in bed. I'll take her to the best places and I'll tell her all the right things._

_And maybe someday she'll let me do that for her._

_But for now, all I can do is pray. Thank you for listening._

_AMEN._

* * *

**So…what did you guys think of my zombie writing? You know, since I died again?**

**Hey, if you die, what do you look like in Heaven? I heard that you look like when you're a young adult, but what if you die when you're younger? I know, it's a terrible thought, but what would happen?**

**Oh yeah, if you guys noticed, I haven't cursed in this chapter. I hope that hints you that I'm not going to curse anymore. Not only has Alyssa Newel influenced this decision, but I also took a week off to go to a spiritual camp in Missouri that really hit home for me. So long story short, I got baptized a few days later and I'm not doing daily devotions to the one person who's really been there with me **_**all this time **_**(Britt Nicole reference!).**

**Okay, so I'm gonna start answering your reviews, because I know I haven't done that lately. :/**

_**Guest**_**- maybe I updated as fast as a cheetah running the surface of…Saturn? **

_**SwiftStar1**_**- lol, I don't think I can go two seconds without even thinking something sarcastic!**

_**Miss-Sunny-Skies**_**- Where were you when I was writing that chapter?!**

_**XxRauraXAusllyxX**_**- Yeah, I really thought about it and I'm working on a book right now!**

**Question:**

**What's your dream job? Mine's a Screenwriter/Actress! It's a high hope, but if that doesn't work (which is pretty probable) then I'm going to be a registered pediatrician nurse, which would be really amazing!**

**That One Moment:**

**When you accidentally teach your three-year-old cousin the word 'fetus'. Yeah, I know, it was pretty stupid, but he forgot the word already! YEA! **

**Quote From Me:**

**"It doesn't matter if you fall, it only matters if you get back up or not."**

**Welp, that's all I've got for the moment…**

**So...BYE!**


End file.
